Changing PJ
by Tvmatchmaker795
Summary: Changing is a part of life. Sometimes it's for the better and sometimes it's not. PJ experiences an event where he will have to decide which one it will be. Good or Bad. Will the pain of growing up affect those he loves? Can he fix what fate has broken?
1. Do We Need Milk?

**This is NOT going to be an INCEST story as I have said before but keep your minds open to a pairing that I will introduce waaayyyy later. Any comments?**

Today has been just one of those days for PJ. He has nearly fallen asleep in most of his classes. Right now, he is bored as hell listening to his art teacher explaining something. To aggravate him more, the two dumb freshman whom he sits by cuss like there's no tomorrow. They ramble on about how BA they are being. Since when has being a dolt been bad ass?

Many of his friends ask 'Why don't you go sit next to your sister in art class?' He usually tells them that he doesn't want to be the only junior sitting with sophomores like his sister. The truth is that Ivy and Teddy have made it very clear that they don't want him sitting at their table. Who really wants to tell their friends that your sister rejected you?

PJ is snapped out of his thoughts by hearing the freshman snickering,

"He's so fucking screwed. He's going to shit his pants." One of them laughs. PJ glares at them both.

"Hey, some of us are trying to pay attention." PJ snarls. He sees their eyes widen but not at him but something over his shoulder. PJ reluctantly turns around and is startled to see his teacher towering of him and the whole class silent.

"Yes Mr. Duncan but apparently not you." She scowls at him. PJ just looks at her with a scared expression. "Now, I see that you have a tendency to daze off in your own world. So to fix your problem I will assign you to a seat." The teacher looks around the room to scan for any open seats. She spots one and raises her eyebrows as she says, "You will sit next to your sister over there." The teacher points her lean finger to a seat next to his sister.

PJ groans in protest. He slowly gathers his stuff and goes to sit next to Teddy. The class casually starts up conversations again.

"Hey." He murmurs to Teddy. He also gives Ivy an acknowledging nod. He sits down and immediately begins to draw. Teddy just glares at him and then continues her conversation with Ivy.

"So he was like Hey. I said hey back." She indulges to her best friend.

"Who is he?" PJ snoops in. It's kind of hard not to eaves drop when he's sitting right next to her. His curiosity is also peaked by Teddy's squealing about some guy.

"No one." Teddy hisses at him. She turns back to Ivy and continues being vague. "So then he asked me about you know what and I said you know what."

"Ohh! No way! I thought he wasn't into you know? So he finally decided to grow a pair?" Ivy says.

"Ivy! He just had to be sure." Teddy hits Ivy, who is sitting across the table from her. PJ just rolls his eyes. He has a clear picture of who this guy is now. Only one guy could get Ivy to be sassy to and not get a laugh from Teddy. _**Spencer**_. PJ hates the guy. He was the exact opposite of himself. PJ is funny and relaxed. Spencer seems too charming and tries way too hard to impress people. PJ doesn't like the idea of Teddy going out with him but Teddy would yell at him for being into her personal life. He wouldn't call his feelings jealousy but simply protective.

"Sure. So when is it?"

"Tonight at 8. He is taking us to his you know what at you know where." Teddy hints. PJ has had enough of the vagueness because clearly it wasn't working but he decides to keep his cool.

As soon as PJ heard the final bell ring, he ran out of the art class room and went to his locker. He could not wait to get out of there. When he got all his books for the homework, he hurried to his car and drove home.

"Hey honey. You got here quick. Go up and do your homework." Amy, his mom, said to him as he entered. PJ just nodded his head and sprinted up the stairs. He isn't usually this eager to get home and do homework but tonight was his favorite TV show season premier and he is not missing it.

An hour later, Teddy arrived home from her usual afternoon club meetings. Teddy was a proud member of Key Club, a volunteer group at her school. She was so excited to tell her little sister about what happened to her today but on her way up the stairs, her mom stopped her.

"Teddy honey, as soon as Gabe gets home from his soccer game, we all need to have a family meeting." Amy tells her calmly. Normally her mom isn't this serious but she is now and that scares Teddy a little. She shakes it off and heads up stairs to do her homework before her date.

Teddy finishes her last sentence on her history assignment right as she hears Gabe's footsteps through the front door. Some people might ask why she knows it's Gabe and she would say that Gabe is the only one who you can hear the dirt tracking on the wood floors. No, actually she could hear her mom scolding him for tracking dirt in the house. Teddy looks around the room and spots her red video camera sitting on her bed. She walks over there and starts to record her message.

"Hey Charlie, I have big news for you… uh I mean me. Today in school, Spencer asked me out on a date. You know how we are a sort of not really couple? Well now this will be our first official date. He is taking me to a fancy restaurant owned by his parent's in downtown. Isn't it exciting?" In the middle of her talk, PJ knocks on the door. Teddy continues her smile at the camera. "I will be right back." Teddy rushes to the door, leaving the video camera on her bed, still recording.

"What PJ?"

"Mom wants all of us to go downstairs for our life alternating family meeting. This is probably code for that we are out of milk." PJ says. He is really close to his sister's face right now and it is uncomfortable. Teddy only cracked like five inches in her door for him to talk through so he had to press him mouth right up to the door. Teddy nods and shoos him away. She walks back to the recording camera.

"Sorry Charlie but mom called for our life alternating meeting right now. If your life consists of the same meaningless meetings then good luck Charlie." Teddy carefully closes the camera and leaves her room.

When Teddy makes her way into her living room, PJ and Gabe were already there just talking on the couch. She sits down in the middle of them and giggles when she hears them groan.

"Oh calm down you two." She sighs.

Her attention is caught by her parents who walk in and immediately look at them with an oddly. Teddy gets a weird feeling in her stomach that something is about to happen. Usually, if it's just about what's for dinner then her mom is less serious.

"Uh… kids, we have something very important to say to you." Her dad stumbles with his words. He looks pale.

Amy looks at them sadly. "It is about time to tell you the truth." She looks towards PJ. She immediately turns away from him. PJ just looks back and forth between his parents.

"What is it?" He asks.

Bob, his dad, takes a deep breath and tells them.

_PLEASE REVIEW! Anything is welcomed. _


	2. Teddy's Date Night

**Hey the very few people who read this I would appreciate the reviews/Comments. Thanks. :]**

Bob, his dad, takes a deep breath and tells them. "PJ… you're adopted."

In that moment, PJ feels like he was kicked repeatedly in the stomach. He lost his breath and he can't breath. He squeaks out, "What?"

"I am sorry. See we had to tell you."

PJ's in disbelief. If his parents aren't his parents then… "Who are my parents?"

"See there was a teenage couple who went to our church and we knew them quiet well. The whole church knew that the girl was pregnant too. On September 3rd we heard our doorbell and when we opened it, we saw a tiny baby boy on our steps. We also saw their car drive away." Amy explains.

Teddy can't believe it. Her brother isn't really her brother. _Holy crap._ She feels all of the color drain out of her face when she looks over at PJ. He looks mad now.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why now!" PJ yells. He angrily stands up and clenches his fists. He doesn't know how other people look at him now but PJ has actually got taller and buffer. He is no longer a just scrawny tall boy. He is about 5'11". Also because of his soccer practice, his stomach is sporting a small four pack and his legs are stronger. His attention is brought back to his situation when a pair of small arms wrap around his torso. To his surprise, Teddy is hugging him tightly. He reluctantly sits down again. PJ looks at Teddy and gives her a grateful nod which she returns.

Amy quivers a little bit but recovers and answers. "Well we didn't tell anyone that you weren't ours so the government thought that you were ours. We don't know how but social services were notified that you weren't ours and now they are meeting with us tomorrow. That's why. It's apparently illegal to have a child that wasn't legally adopted."

PJ just shakes his head.

"PJ, we didn't know that we were ready for kids but you on our doorstep were the best thing that could have happened to us back then. You inspired us to have Teddy and Gabe." Bob explains.

"I don't get it. I have blond hair and Teddy has blond hair too! She is pretty and I am pretty too. I have blue eyes while you have green, mom. There are so many similarities. Can't you have screwed up?" PJ asks. He is at the begging point now. Maybe if his parents say this is one big joke, it will be alright.

"I am sorry PJ. What is said is said. And we will support you through all of this." Bob says. He hates seeing his boy so stressed.

Teddy is shocked all together about it but she is surprised and caught off guard by PJ saying she is pretty. _You can't think about that. Focus Teddy. _

"So what happens now?" Gabe asks. Everyone looks at him. Teddy notices that he is pale too. Both of her parents look down at their feet. That isn't a good sign.

"We don't know. The social service agents will determine that out but most likely they will put PJ somewhere else." Bob sadly explains. Amy suddenly bursts out crying. He walks over to her and comforts her. He looks up at his kids. "Let's not talk about this anymore. Dinner will be shortly."

PJ just sits there. He can't move or do anything. His whole body feels numb. He blankly stares into space.

The doorbell rings and it startles everyone. Teddy lets out a sigh and gets up. She is surprised to see Spencer is at the door. She looks at her watch and realizes it is six. _Crap._ She slowly opens the door.

"Hey." Spencer shoves his hands into his pockets. Teddy hits her head.

"I am so sorry Spencer but I have to cancel."

"What? Why? Can't you just ditch it?" Spencer is pushing his luck with her. Teddy sort of glares at him but stops because it isn't his fault.

"Uhh… it's a family emergency." Teddy sniffs the tears that threaten to escape. _Why do I cry now?_

"Really? What is it? Can I help?" Spencer pries more. Teddy shakes her head and begins to close the door but Spencer's hand stops it from closing all the way. "Please talk to me." He begs.

A strong male presence comes up behind Teddy, who is still at the door, and opens the door a little wider.

"She said meant leave. Back off dude." He says forcefully. Spencer fearfully nods then walks away. Teddy turns towards the boy behind her and embraces him when the door closes. PJ lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding and hugs her back.

Their moment is interrupted by their mom, who calls out that it is dinner time. Teddy sighs and hesitantly let go of her brother. _No. He's not your brother. Is he just a stranger then? _

When they get there they are greeted by many of PJ's favorite foods. PJ smiles broadly as he sees the Indian curry, the mango lassies and other delicious foods.

During dinner the whole family was laughing when they recalled the memories of when each of the Duncan's was little. Each of them were giggling telling their part of the stories and learning some truths. PJ is still snickering as he washes his dishes. As his laughter subsides, the full force of his situation hits him. His parents aren't his parents and he isn't even related to his siblings. All of a sudden, PJ drops his plates in the sink and rushes out of the kitchen. He brushes past Teddy and hurries up the stairs while trying not to show his tears.

Teddy is giggling as she enters the family room. But suddenly PJ rudely pushes past her. She is about to yell at him but then remembers the situation and stops. Teddy sadly looks up at the stairs where PJ had disappeared from. She can't imagine what it must be like because she can barely handle knowing that PJ isn't her brother.

Without her knowing, her mom sneaks into the family room. Her mom looks at Teddy who is still looking at the stairs and sighs to get her attention. Teddy abruptly stands up and is surprised by her presence.

"Should I handle it or do you want to?" Amy says to her daughter. Teddy nods solemnly and walks up the stairs towards PJ's door. She doesn't know if it was because of the recent discoveries or if they were all along but PJ and Teddy seem closer than ever.

Teddy reaches PJ's room and nervously fiddles with her bracelet. _Why are you nervous? He is just your brother who isn't your brother anymore and may have called you cute. Right…_ She opens the door and sees no one in. Her eyes fly to the open window and she assumes the worst.

**_Hey, I told you guys it wouldn't be incest but there is a romance going on sooner or later. Oh, I am a pioneer of this type of story of GLC because I dont see any other stories like mine. SO REVIEW!_**


	3. Afraid Of Heights

**_Hey I want to thank the very few reviewers out there. It really helps. :] Keep reviewing please and tell me what you think._**

"PJ! PJ!" She yells out. She fears that PJ ran away. Teddy runs to the window and looks out and into the street, hoping to see him but doesn't. Her heart sinks. _PJ ran away._ Her thoughts were interrupted by someone.

"Hey, I'm right here." A male voice chuckles after his words. To her surprise, PJ is sitting on the roof just four feet to the left of her. Teddy lets out a sigh of relief and lets the feeling take over for a moment. "Are you okay?" He asks his sister…_ She's not your sister._

". . ."

"You thought I ran away? Didn't you?" PJ asks gently. He hasn't seen this part of sister before; it's so vulnerable. She's usually so strong and upbeat despite the crazy situations that they get into.

"Yeah." Teddy answers quietly. Then her attention is called to the fact that PJ is sitting on a fairly short roof top that's maybe fifteen feet above the ground. "PJ seriously, what are you doing on the roof? Get off, it's dangerous." She hisses at him.

PJ just merely shakes his head. Pursing her lips, Teddy reluctantly decides to climb out the window. Her heart speeds up as she peers over the edge at the ground. _Don't look down. _

"What are you doing?" PJ asks as Teddy hesitates and just holds the window frame. He knows that she is afraid of heights, even a small one like fifteen feet.

"If you're not coming inside then I am coming outside." Teddy insists. PJ knows better than to argue so he decides to help her. He extends his hand out so that Teddy can easily grab it and he can help her. She looks at it and grabs it like the world depended on it. PJ watches her as she sits down and slowly inches her way over to him. He stifles a laugh after seeing her terrified face.

"Are you sure you want to be out here?" He asks.

"Yeah…" Her voice quivers a little bit before she continues. "So you never answered my question."

"Oh, right. I. . . Uh." PJ looks over at Teddy while trying to find his words and he blushes under the intense look she is giving him. He quickly turns away. "I always come out here when I need to think."

Teddy raises an eyebrow. "You actually think?" She jokes with him. He smiles at her and nudges her arm jokingly. "What do you think about?" Things start to grow serious between them.

PJ sighs out loud. "I think about a lot of things. When I look into the sky and see the stars it makes me think how little we all are and how small my problems are." PJ looks off into the distance and nothing in particular. "But it still feels like my world is ending."

Teddy is caught off guard about how serious PJ was. Teddy looks at him and finally sees the signs that were right in front of her about him not being related to the Duncans. Her dad is tall and fairly large with no muscle at all and is growing bald, not that they would ever mention that to him. She looks PJ up and down. PJ is tall like her dad but he is lean with muscle and has great hair, not that she would tell him that either. PJ also has considerable muscle in his arms that shows. Teddy admires them but then furiously blushes and turns away. _Why am I checking out PJ? Calm down, he may not be your brother but your still his 'sister'. _

"What are you thinking now?" She finally asks. She can hear him take a deep intake of air.

"I'm thinking about everything that going to happen." He turns to her and she sees the seriousness in his blue eyes. "What's going to happen now?" He asks her.

"I don't know."

After Teddy says that a silence creeps over them. _What's going to happen next? Am I not going to see PJ anymore? Will he have to live with another family?_ She is snapped out of reverie by the warmth that is on her hand. Her eyes widen as she looks down at her hand. She realizes that she never let go of PJ's hand and they are still intertwined. Her heart beats faster and she blushes again. She just tells herself that it's the height that makes her heart flutter. _Why do I keep on blushing? _Teddy gets frustrated with herself.

"I'm scared." PJ confesses to her. He turns to face her when he says this. He sees that she is surprised by his confession.

"It's okay. I'm scared too." Teddy tells him.

PJ sighs and suddenly feels an itch on his leg. He begins to lift up his right hand but feels a weight on it. He looks down at his hand and realizes that he never let go of Teddy's hand. He freaks out and immediately drops it. He turns away so he doesn't notice the reaction of Teddy. Teddy looks rejected and sad at her lonely hand.

Teddy can't help but feel rejected but shakes it off. She clears her throat and stretches dramatically. "Well it's been an exhausting day and school's tomorrow so I need to go to bed." She starts scooting over towards the window opening. PJ nods and follows behind her. Once they get into PJ's room there is silence that is quickly growing awkward. PJ opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by Amy knocking and peaking in.

"Teddy, can I talk to PJ alone please?" She asks. Teddy nods and silently walks out, not saying good night to PJ. Amy and PJ sit at the edge of his bed and talk.

Teddy walks into her room and closes the door. She collapses onto the ground, letting the door be her back support. She can still feel her heart racing. That isn't good. She really wants to think about everything that has happened today and the new feelings that she is feeling but she is too tired. Teddy makes her way over to her bed and lies down. She turns her head towards her night stand and sees her camera. Charlie should probably know about this. She leans forward and grabs it. She sighs and starts to record.

"Hey Charlie. You know that life changing meeting that PJ told me about? Well it turns out that it was. You probably have already figured it out already but PJ is adopted. He isn't related to any of us. It turns out that mom and dad found him on their doorstep. It… It worries me about how PJ is handling it. We need to keep a close eye on him. Well I am tired and today has been a long day. Tomorrow will be interesting. If you have drama like this than good luck Charlie."

Teddy rubs her eyes and closes the camera. She lies back down on her bed and turns off the lights. Her mind wanders as she drifts off to sleep.

_Reviews anyone?_


	4. The Family's Joke

_Sorry for my Hiatus. Here is another chapter that is hopefully eventful enough. Reviews please._

**The Next Morning. . . **

PJ nervously fiddles with his tie while looking in the mirror. He got up extra early, which is on time for him, and got ready for his day. His mom and him talked for a while least night. In that conversation, his mom told him that she would let him skip school to take care of things that needed to be done. The reason he is nervous is because the people from social services are coming over and observing their home to see if PJ can stay. He was so afraid that he would get taken away from his family and his friends. So to make a good impression, he got dressed up.

PJ growls at the mess he made with his tie and slouches. Teddy comes downstairs and hears her brother. She chuckles to herself before stopping in her tracks. The sight before her is welcoming and pleasant. She sees PJ fiddling with his purple skinny tie and his white shirt is slightly wrinkled. But man, PJ looks good. He is very groomed and handsome.

"Awww PJ. Did you forget that it isn't Sunday today? You don't need to dress up just for school." Teddy laughs at her forgetful brot- . . . friend.

PJ just fake scoffs and brushes off her remark. "Pshh… I know church isn't today. And actually I am not going to school."

Teddy's eyes widen in surprise. "Why aren't you going to school?" PJ tries to adjust his tie again but fails.

"The social service people are coming today and so I wanted to get ready. Mom…er- Amy let me."

Teddy notices that PJ still doesn't turn towards her and that annoys her to no end. She walks closer towards him. "Well try to convince them to let you stay here." Teddy helps him tie his tie right. Once she is done, she looks at her work and smoothes it out on PJ's chest. She slowly drags her hand down his tie. She sighs loudly, lost in her own thoughts.

PJ is just looking down at Teddy as she does this. He wonders, _what the heck is she doing? It shouldn't take that long to tie a tie… does it? _PJ shakes his head and decides not to question her. He can't even do it himself so if Teddy is doing, he will leave her alone.

After a minute, PJ clears his throat to try to get the attention of his. . . of Teddy. She finally hears him and awkwardly separates herself from him.

"Umm that will do it. You look very handsome." Teddy quietly says to him. PJ can barely hear her but he knows what she is meaning. She looks back up to his face.

"I want you to stay here, okay? No going off to some foreign home where we can't get into trouble for losing Charlie or something weird like that. I need someone for me to look after." She softly adds. PJ smiles at the memories. Suddenly a wave of nostalgia washes across him. He has this eerie feeling of sadness, like this might be the last time he sees her. Surprised by his own impulse, PJ reaches out and pulls Teddy in close to him. She immediately wraps her arms around his torso.

"I will."

The whole house is silent as the two embrace. It's a short moment of peace. Soon, Gabe walks in from the kitchen and sees the two. He coughs loudly. PJ and Teddy separate slowly. They cast mournful glances at each other.

PJ turns to look at his younger brother one more time. He knows he will probably see them all again, it's the last time he is seeing them as _his_ family. Gabe approaches him and gives him a raised eyebrow look.

"Why are you all wishy washy?" Gabe starts to choke up. "I thought we said no wishy washy stuff. I don't like it." Gabe starts to cry and he then clutches onto PJ's leg.

"I know, bud." PJ squats down to Gabe's level and holds him by the shoulders. "Hey, promise me that once you get a phone, you will text me about everything that happens. I want you to tell me what your girlfriend looks like and how you asked her out." PJ smiles sadly at his brother. Gabe sniffs and wipes his tears away. PJ glances back at Teddy, who is standing by the door, and looks back at Gabe. "And promise me that you will call me and tell me about every boyfriend that Teddy gets. You can dig up dirt on them so when we pay them a visit, they know we know business about protecting _our_ sister. Okay?"

"I promise." Gabe says quietly. He breaks out of PJ's arms and threatens to topple him over when he rushes to hug PJ.

After a moment, Gabe detaches himself from PJ and walks solemnly out the door. PJ stands up and watches him leave. Sighing, begins to walk into the kitchen but stops.

"PJ." Teddy barely says his name but he stops anyway. He turns around and sees Teddy is tears. He looks her over, trying to remember this moment forever. Her white dress with yellow dots on it is slightly crumpled while her beautiful wavy hair is slightly tussled from their embrace. Her make up isn't smeared despite she has three tears on her face and one threatening to escape. PJ walks briskly over to her.

"Hey." He whispers to her. They are standing a foot away from each other. It seems like a mile but they keep it there anyway.

Teddy chuckles, despite her current sadness. "Hi." She shivers as she feels his hand wipe away the tears on her cheek.

"Whatcha doin'?" He casually asks her, still speaking quietly.

She smiles and turns away to compose herself more. She turns back to him with new tears on her face. "Eatin' chocolate."

"Where'd ya get it?"

"Monkey dropped it."

"Where's the monkey?"

"Behind the door."

"What's he doing?"

"Making more." Teddy's voice dies down at the end of their joke. That joke has been their family's way of making situations less awkward. It's like a staple in… _her _family.

Finally Teddy takes her eyes off PJ's and she gives him a hug one last time. This hug is brief. Too brief for PJ. He misses her as soon as she starts walking towards the door.

"Teddy?"

Teddy turns the knob and hesitates. She doesn't turn back when she answers him. "Yes."

". . . take care of Gabe and Charlie."

"You can take care of them yourself. Your not leaving." And with that, Teddy leaves. PJ is just left there, with a feeling of sadness and a bitter taste on his mouth. PJ runs his hand through his hair. He sighs loudly as he plops down on the couch.

_This sucks._

**_I know that was a little OOC but I was feeling the sadness vibe and thought it went with it. _**


	5. Leaving

**Hey sorry for taking a while to update. Time just flew and before i knew it, i hadnt updated in three months. :/**

PJ drifts off to sleep soon after that. He doesn't know why he woke up so early when the social people were only coming at 10 am. He gets startled out of his sleep by feeling something plop down of his stomach. He lets out an uncomfortable 'umph' before reluctantly opening his eyes. When his vision clears, he can see Charlie just staring at him with a perplexed look on her face.

"Don't look at me like that Charlie. I know I won't be able to stay. Teddy knows that too." PJ sighs and begins to play with Charlie. After a while he looks at his watch. It reads 9:57. He begins to really stress out. The social service people should be here in three minutes.

"Mom! Dad! They are- oh shit." PJ groans. He really shouldn't be calling them that anymore. He has to move so he doesn't want to be completely destroyed when he leaves so his dad and mom are just Bob and Amy now.

"Coming honey!" Amy yells out from the kitchen. She is delighted that PJ called her mom. That's a sign that he might have forgiven them.

PJ's attention is called to the doorbell ringing. He nervously puts Charlie off to the side for a moment and straightens out his tie and clothes. He picks Charlie back up and goes to the door. Taking a deep breath, PJ opens the door.

"Hello, is this the Duncan residence?" A polite man asks. He is tall, good hair and not too fat but not fit either. PJ is tempted to say no but he swallows his nerves.

"Yes."

"We are the representatives from the social service agency. I am Julie Thomson and this is Phil Hart." A short, clean looking woman says. She reaches out her hand and PJ reluctantly shakes it. He also shakes the man's hand.

"Come in." PJ opens the door wider for them. He adjusts Charlie, who is on his hip, as he lets them in.

"You must be PJ." The woman known as Julie says. PJ nods.

"And who is this adorable thing?" She says. She looks at Charlie with close inspection. PJ almost thinks that she is seeing if Charlie was 'adopted' too. PJ is about to say something but then both of his. . . foster parents come in.

"Hello, I am Bob and this is my wife Amy. We are PJ's parents." Bob says with authoritativeness. Phil shakes his hand and walks deeper into the living room.

"Well that has yet to be decided…" Phil's voice dies off as he gazes around the room.

"I assure you that PJ is my boy." Bob huskily says. He stiffens up and begins to walk towards Phil but Amy stops him with her hand.

"I am Julie Thomson and this is Phil Hart. We are representatives for social services. We are here to inspect and talk about options for PJ."

Amy now tenses up and she slowly motions for them all to sit down. Bob and Amy sit on their couch while Phil and Julie sit in chairs by the table. PJ chooses to sit with Charlie in the big chair in the middle of it all. Ironic, that the spot of a chair explains it all.

Julie looks directly at PJ. He squirms in his seat. He doesn't like it when things get this serious and someone is staring at you. "Now, I would like to know what you know of your situation." She says the last word slowly and thoughtfully. Julie glances at Amy and Bob before looking right at PJ again.

"Well I know my real parents dumped me off here when I was born. They couldn't handle me so they left. Amy and Bob have raised me wonderfully ever since." PJ doesn't allow his voice to crack.

Phil clears his voice and enters the conversation. "That is correct but do you know the reason they gave you away in the first place?"

PJ shakes his head. He is unnerved by the way they just exclude Amy and Bob of the conversation.

"We have learned that Mr. and Mrs. Johnson were on the run from the police. They were one of the young couples that participated in a nation wide protest of Abortion at the time. They just happened to not want a baby but not want to kill it either." Julie says. PJ is bewildered why anyone would just not want a baby.

"Now we need to discuss what actions we are going to take." Phil says. He finally looks at Amy and Bob, who are on the edge of their seats with nerves.

"Yes, we would like to see if we can continue to raise PJ until he goes off to college in a year and a half." Amy's voice shakes. She reaches out and clasps Bob's hand.

Julie shakes her head solemnly. "I am sorry but the government will not condone you keeping PJ. You are lucky the state is not pressing charges for you not reporting it. This could be reported as kidnapping but considering the real parents were criminals and you two have raised PJ to be a seemingly well behaved boy, the state will not."

PJ sees Amy's and Bob's faces go pale. He feels his own face growing whiter too. He tries taking calming breaths but he feels like someone is sitting on his chest. He glances down and sees his hands shaking. Why is he so nervous?

"Uh… so what now?" PJ asks, trying to make it so his voice doesn't crack again. He wishes he didn't ask that because immediately everyone's attention goes on him once again.

Phil clears his voice and glances undecidedly at Julie. "Well we have no other choice but to put you in a foster home. You should be fine because the system is easier on short term kids such as yourself who are going to be leaving it since you will go to college in a year and half."

Suddenly a scary thought comes to PJ's mind. His eyes widen as he voices his concern. "What about college! I can't pay it off on my own. I don't want the foster parents to pay for it either."

Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Bob and Amy look worriedly at each other. He keeps his attention on Phil and Julie.

Without a moment of hesitation Julie answers. "The government is willing to pay for you to go to a public college for four years. That is it. If you wish to go to a private school or extend your time in college, you will have to earn the money or take out student loans to make up the difference of the standard four year public school and the private school."

PJ visibly relaxes at the sound of that. He doesn't like school but he doesn't want to **not** go to college. He leans back in his chair and loosens the hold on Charlie that he didn't know he had.

"And if you want to do something more, PJ, Amy and I would be happy to pay for that extended time or if you want to go to a private college. We love you" Bob says, looking fondly at PJ. PJ just shakes his head.

"I don't want to burden you with paying for a child that isn't yours." PJ says. He looks over to Amy and sees her wince. He didn't mean to rub it in. Another reason is that maybe if he wants the freedom, he doesn't want to be too tied or obligated to whatever Amy and Bob want him to do once he leaves. He feels his heart break at the realization that he is starting to distance himself from his once parents but he can't help it.

"Anyway, PJ, we have to leave soon. Your foster parents are expecting you soon and we have a long way to travel." Julie says. She nods at Phil and they both stand up. PJ opens and closes his mouth. He is shocked and hurt that he has to leave now. He didn't even really say goodbye to Gabe or Teddy. _Teddy._ PJ's face pales at the thought that Teddy will come home to a house without him.

"Where is his foster home?" Amy finally speaks. She has been silent throughout the whole visit.

"I am sorry but we can't tell you. It's for security reasons and it's best for the foster child to distance themselves as soon as possible in order for them to have a better chance for success in the foster system." Julie says. She looks at PJ and nods to him. He has no idea what that means.

"Uhhhh, I guess I will go pack?" PJ reluctantly puts Charlie down and goes up to his room.

When he comes back 10 minutes later, Julie and Phil are in the exact position as he left. They are standing awkwardly by the door. He looks back at Amy and Bob. He sees Amy crying into Bob's hug. He walks down the stairs carefully and puts his stuff down at the door. He sighs and nods to Julie, who asks Phil to get PJ's stuff and bring it to the car. Phil leaves with two large suite cases and a backpack full of things in his hands. Julie looks at him and points to her watch.

"Five minutes." She whispers to him. PJ grimly nods and looks back at Amy and Bob. He hears Julie close the door after she leaves. He walks over to them.

"Hey. I guess it didn't work out." PJ says awkwardly. God, he hates this. Why does he have to be so bad at saying goodbyes and it is for forever…probably.

Amy pulls away from Bob and smiles sadly at her son. She feels like this whole day has been full of heart break and she is distraught. "Yeah, I guess so." She approaches PJ. She licks her finger and pushes down a spare strand of hair sticking out on PJ's head. He groans complacently.

"Mom…" PJ scolds himself for murmuring that. It was just a reflex. He finally breaks and gives into his emotions. "Mom." He says with more sadness and nostalgia. He sees his mom start to tear up again.

"PJ. I will miss you so much." Amy says while crying. She hugs PJ with all her might. She never knew that she would have to let go of PJ so early before college when she expected to. PJ relaxes into her embrace and sighs.

"I will miss you too."

Amy sadly lets go of her son and looks at him fondly. "I want you to treat everyone you meet with respect. Give your new foster parents a chance."

PJ nods as he feels his whole body going numb once more. His eyes grow hot and he knows that he is on the verge of crying. He walks slowly towards his dad. He doesn't say anything as he just pulls his dad in for a hug. He cries into his dad's shirt. He hasn't done that in ages.

"Dad… I don't want to leave you. Or mom, or Gabe or Charlie or Teddy." He gasps into his dad's shirt. His dad just holds him and tries to calm him.

"Don't worry. It will be alright where ever you go as long as you know that we all love you." Bob feels his own eyes tearing up at the thought of losing PJ forever. He really just wants to punch that Phil guy right in the face.

Their moment is cut short when they all hear a car horn. PJ pulls away from his dad and wretchedly makes his way over to the door. He feels his heart pounding loudly as he gazes a last time at the house. His sight seeing is stopped when he feels a tugging at his leg. He looks down and sees Charlie looks sadly up at him. He smiles with tears in his eyes and picks her up.

"Now Charlie, I don't want you to grow up thinking I abandon you. I will always love you and I don't want any texts from Teddy saying that you broke another boy's heart when you are older. I want you to take care and not get hurt." PJ hugs lightly the small one year old child. His heart shatters as he feels her try to wrap her arms around his neck.

Once again, a car horn is heard. PJ sighs and pulls Charlie off his neck. She was clinging to him like a panda. Charlie knows that he is leaving for good. He gently sets her down on the couch next to his parents. His mom is bawling her eyes out by now.

"If you are going to be a heart breaker just like your sister then good luck Charlie." And with that, PJ walks out the door.

_Like it? What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW **Reviews help me stay motivated to update.**_


	6. Colorado Springs

_**Sorry for the hiatus. I'm trying hard to continue to update my stories but its not happening at the pace I want it to be. I know that I may be overdoing it with PJ's luck but keep hanging in here. This is just setting it all up. We will get to drama later... Promise.**_

_**ENJOY.**_

PJ sighs loudly for the third time in the last ten minutes. He rolls his eyes tiredly as Phil glares at him through the driver rear view mirror.

"Guy's, are we there yet? My iPod touch wasn't charged all the way and now it's died." PJ complains. He knows he shouldn't be harsh and complacent like he is but what do you expect from a kid who got taken away from his family.

"We are almost there, PJ." A twinge of annoyance is heard through Julie's calm demeanor.

"That is what you said ten minutes ago." PJ whines some more. He sighs more loudly as he goes back to staring out the window. Trees flying past him suddenly turn into large buildings and houses. They tower above the horizon, brave and tall.

"Whoa."

Julie glances towards Phil and flashes him a smug grin. He returns it with a sarcastic smile.

"Welcome to Colorado Springs." Phil announces with little excitement, let alone emotion.

"Wow Phil don't sound excited about that or anything." PJ counters. Phil smirks for a moment before going back to being stoic. "So 1 hour in the car will get me from Denver to the Springs? I didn't know that."

"Enough of the sarcasm, we should be coming up on your new foster parents home. You might not want to get off on a rocky start by sass mouthing to them." Phil growls with authority ringing in his voice.

"We shall see about this." PJ raises an eyebrow when he sees the neighborhood they enter. The car leisurely rolls through the opening gate and enters neighborhoods filled with large, complex houses filled with nice cars and swimming pools in every back yard. The car goes through some twists and turns before reaching its destination.

PJ lets out a small gasp as he gazes upon his new home. It's quite a large house with three cars in its driveway. Three really nice cars. He stumbles out of the car and is startled by the heat.

"What the hell? I am going to need new clothes. Jesus, guys you could have warned me that I cant use any of my clothes in this weather." PJ grunts angrily as the heat from the car drifts towards him more. He pulls at his collar, hoping to fan out whatever he can.

"Straighten up. You will get used to this weather." Phil gruffly adds.

"How is this still Colorado? It feels like California!" PJ whines once more.

"It's something with the placement of it and all the other stuff. Basically, it gets really hot and then it gets really cold. The seasons really change here." Julie explains, not caring too much about the details. PJ glances around the neighborhood he will be living in for three quarters of a year. The house has elegant columns from the porch to the roof and the patio wraps around to the back of the house. He tries to adjust his collar again but Phil's glare stops him. He mutters something about the stupid idiot who had him wear a fancy outfit while walking up to the porch. He looks back at the three cars. One is a white 2011 Charger with two red stripes, one is a sweet black escalade and the other one is a green hybrid. He whistles and wonders who the cars are for. Suddenly a frightening thought comes to his mind.

"Wait, I don't even know who I am living with. Do they have kids? Am I going to have to deal with other kids too?" PJ tries to walk away from the door but Phil grabs his collar and pulls him back. He nods towards Julie for an explanation. Julie sighs before answering.

"It's okay, PJ. We would not have you go into a house with other kids. They don't have any. He works as a surgeon at the largely successful hospital about 5 minutes from here and she works as an international art collector." Julie finishes and looks at PJ to make sure he is satisfied with the information. He starts to nod but stops and pales a little.

"What are their names?" Julie exchanges an amused glance with Phil. "David and Emma White." PJ nods numbly and feels his hands grow sweaty. He wipes his hands on his pants before pressing the button that triggers the sound of a doorbell. All the courage and awe that he had coming over here left his body as soon as he heard the door handle start to jiggle. He looks pathetically at Phil, pleading with the man to change the governments mind but Phil seems to ignore him.

The faces that he sees when the door finally opens surprises him. His mouth just opens and closes like a fish out of water. PJ is sure he looks like an idiot right now but the foster parents will get that soon enough. With baited breath, the couple smiles at him and open the door to let them in. What he sees is surprising to say the least. _Good luck PJ!_ His mind fills in as he steps into the house.

_**Sooooo? What do you think? I know its not the m**_**_ost interesting thing that will happen. WHat is the surprise?_**


	7. White Teeth

_**Thank you so much to:**_

_** JasonDollyLover96,**_

_**BrasonDollyMendlerFan**_

_** and the rest of you who still have faith in this story. Hopefully this will satisfy some questions. Once again, I hope I didnt go overboard with pimping PJ out here. I tend to do that.**_

**KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR TWO REFERENCES TO OTHER TV SHOWS. IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE NEW CHARACTERS... pay attention to their names, attitudes, occupations and physical descriptions! PS: OCCUPATIONS IN LAST CHAPTER The references point towards the people being two different characters each.**

_**-=-=-=-=-=-  
**_**PREVIOUSLY...**

_The faces that he sees when the door finally opens surprises him. His mouth just opens and closes like a fish out of water. PJ is sure he looks like an idiot right now but the foster parents will get that soon enough. With baited breath, the couple smiles at him and open the door to let them in. What he sees is surprising to say the least. __Good luck PJ!_ His mind fills in as he steps into the house. 

The woman standing before him, known as Emma, is a gorgeous blond with beach wave hair and fit figure. Her husband, David, is equally impressive and a tad bit intimidating. He has darkly shaved head with a thinly groomed line of beard hair that probably isn't an inch wide or thick. He kind of reminds PJ of a mature Jason Derulo. Why this couple wouldn't have children, he has got to find out. They would make babies that would make Brad Pitt jealous.

Shaking that train of thought, PJ focuses on examining the house he will be living in for the next year. It has a very modern tone with bits of personality sporadically placed. They stop just short of the living room. PJ looks to his right and sees a hallway with an office to one side and two doors on the other side then stairs leading up to what looks to be a loft. His mouth drops as he spots to the left side of him, the kitchen. His seemingly day dream is interrupted by Phil coughing loudly and nudging him. PJ quickly recovers and smiles at the couple. He holds out his hand, feeling the awkwardness of a formal introduction. It is like meeting cousins of the other side of the family who you have never met but are going camping with. That awkward.

"Uh, I'm PJ." His voice barely holds steady as the man grasps his hand in a firm handshake. He equally applies pressure because he looked up on the way here that firm handshakes makes good impressions.

"David White. This is my wife, Emma." He greets in a low but not creepy voice. David cracks a smile that shows brilliantly white teeth. PJ suddenly feels very self conscious of his barely not yellow teeth. Damn that little kid in him that refused to brush. He smiles back but doesn't show any teeth. "Good handshake you got there kid." David moves on and shakes the two social workers hands. PJ nods before putting out his hand for Emma to shake. She shakes with a surprisingly equal firmness that he has.

"Nice to meet you, PJ. I am so glad that we can help you." Emma smiles at him. PJ silences a groan when he sees glistening white teeth too. The couple is too damn perfect. He really hoped that Phil and Julie did their research on them and they are not handing him over to serial killers or something. They break apart and awkwardly mill towards the kitchen. "Can I get you guys anything?" She speaks to Phil and Julie. Obviously they have met before.

"No thank you. This was just a delivery." Phil smiles at the couple. PJ is pretty sure that Phil has to smile for the couple because he doesn't seem like the person to always smile… like Teddy. PJ literally shakes his head to get that thought out of his head. Teddy is a long car ride away. It seems that David caught him and he gently reaches out and grabs PJ's shoulder. He leans over and whispers in his ear.

"I know this will be hard, but try to keep an open mind. Okay?" David smirks at him and turns his attention back to Phil who is blabbing on and on about more paper work his foster parents have to do. PJ looks towards David again. He thought he was shaking his head to Phil saying they were delivering him. He probably thinks he is some snot kid who will throw a tantrum after Phil and Julie leave. _Great. _

Before they leave Julie asks for PJ's phone. His pulse quickly rises at the thought of her taking away his phone. Luckily all she does is type in her phone number. She smiles and says something about texting her with any questions whenever he needs it and starts walking away. Phil walks in carrying all the luggage he brought with him and dumps it on the ground. PJ's heart begins to race as he watches the only people connected to his old life start walking out the door. He glances at the couple who follow Julie and Phil out the door. They stand waiving in the doorway as Phil and Julie leave.

PJ looks around the kitchen idly as he waits for the real awkward intense conversations to begin. He sighs loudly as he thinks about all the explaining he will have to do. Suddenly a quick bolt in the living room catches his attention. He walks out and watches for it again. It does it again except this time bolts from underneath the couch to under a chair. Taking a chance that it is not a man eating rat, PJ looks underneath the chair. To his surprise, there is an Australian Shepherd puppy with both blue and hazel eyes looking back at him. He lets out a squeal at the thought that this was a pet he could cuddle with. It may be the only happy thing happening to him all day.

"I see you found Rafa. He is a cute little guy, isn't he?" Emma says softly. Startled, PJ nearly jumps and looks up at his two foster parents looking fondly back at him. He kind of like the way Emma just waits for him to be comfortable and not dive into his past life. He also notices that she has a soft look to her that makes him want to open up to her. PJ quickly shakes off that notion and glances back at the puppy.

"Rafa?" He asks softly.

"Like Rafael Nadal; the tennis player. Emma and I are quite the pro tennis fans. We sometime go to California to watch." David adds. He squats down slowly and whistles. PJ watches as the puppy comes bolting out under the chair and races towards David. Once the puppy is in his hands, because that is how small the puppy is, David stands up and begins to pet him fondly.

"We got him for you, you know. We thought it would be nice for you to have someone who you can trust right away." Emma says quietly. PJ is surprised that the couple is being so understanding of his feelings. He feels guilty right away that he wanted to hate these people. He finally stands up after a while and sits down on the chair. He sighs deeply and rubs his forehead. He knows that this would be a good time to talk but he hates talking about serious stuff. Just yesterday he was eavesdropping on Teddy. PJ glances up at David and Emma and nods silently for them to sit.

"So what do you want to know?" PJ asks with his hand still rubbing his temples. Emma and David exchange glances.

"What do you want to know about us?" David asks. PJ can tell how people like this guy as a surgeon. He is understanding, confident and gentle at the same time. PJ does a double take when he hears David asking him that question.

"We know that when you trust us enough to let us in, you will." Emma quips in. She places a hand on her husband's knee and smile at him. PJ shifts slightly, uncomfortable with all the seemingly lovey dovey stuff happening around him. Why can't he hate the people he is staying so he won't feel so guilty for wanting to leave?

"Uh, whose cars are outside?" PJ asks a simple question to start things off. Call him a procrastinator but he really doesn't want to ask a lot of hard in depth questions now. He starts to worry when Emma and David exchange looks again before beaming at him with their perfect teeth.

"Well, the hybrid is mine and the escalade is my husbands…" Emma starts. She glances at PJ to finish the rest of the thought but he doesn't get it. Whose is the third car then? He notices that they are still looking for some sort of reaction out of him so he sighs before explaining.

"There is something right off the bat you should know. My real parents, not the smartest tools in the shed if you know what I mean and they happened to pass some of that on to me. So I wouldn't expect any thing extraordinary from me." PJ gazes down at his hands, ashamed of being so slow at figuring things out. He used to get teased from Gabe because of that.

"It is alright, honey. The charger is for you." Emma smiles when PJ's head bolts up. He ignores the whiteness of their teeth as he smiles with his barely white teeth and stands up.

"Are you serious? I have a car! Let alone an awesome 2011 white Charger!" PJ is so excited that he begins to races for the door and go to his car but he stops mid flight. "So… what are the rules?" He hesitantly turns around, afraid that they will be overly cautious people and ruin his fun.

"Well if your six months aren't up then don't break them. There is a curfew at 10 on school nights and 11:30 on weekends. You will check in with us where ever you go and when ever you go. And the house rules we can explain later." David smiles fondly at the boy jumping up and down with delight. He can tell that the kid is a fun kid to hang around. He remembers the first nice car he had…

"My six months are up in 2 weeks!" PJ jumps up and down as he opens the door and just stares at his car. It is _his _car! But something stops him from jumping as soon as his mind processes more information they gave him. He turns around and closes the door behind him as he walks towards his chair. Sitting with a heavy plop, PJ stares at his feet.

"When and where do I start school?"

"About 10 minutes away from here is South High. It starts at 7:30 in the morning and ends at 3. It's a Monday now but it is too late for you to go now so tomorrow you can count on going." Emma says firmly. "We already have forwarded the school all the information from your last school and enrolled you there."

"Okay." PJ gives up. He isn't about to complain about school now. Maybe he can actually enjoy school here. His ears perk up as he listens to the jingling of keys. Glancing up, he sees David holding a lanyard that is green and white with three keys on it.

"I believe these are yours." David smiles at him. PJ quickly snatches them up without being rude. "The one that is with the black case is the Charger key, the silver one with a large chip in the first latch is the house key and the copper one is the key to the backyard. We have had problems with people sneaking into our backyard so we put a lock on it."

"Thank you." PJ says. He keeps going over the keys with his finger, wondering if this is real. Out of the blue, he hears a soft yelp and sees paws on his knees. Glancing down, PJ sees Rafa trying to jump on his lap. He happily takes the puppy onto his lap and plays with him.

Soon time goes by and PJ feels a vibration in his pocket. Looking up from the puppy, he noticed that David and Emma are gone and so is his luggage. The must have taken it to his room or something. Taking his phone out of his jeans, PJ's chest tightens at the sight of the phone displaying the name Teddy. Unlocking his iphone, PJ looks at the message.

_**Hi.**_

**-Teddy.**

PJ laughs to himself at the thought that only Teddy could capture all the tension and put it into one simple word. Making cute noises at the puppy, PJ replies.

**Hey. **

**-PJ.**

Not nearly a minute goes by before he receives a response back.

_**How are you?**_

Of course Teddy has to spell everything out and not text the easier way.

**Okay. Things seem weird here.**

_**How is your new home?**_

**It isn't a new home. It's a new house. Foster parents seem nice. U should see this place tho, Ted**_**. **_**It is amazing!**

_**Really? What does it look like? **_

**Bigger than yours. **PJ almost doesn't send that because of the pronouns. He doesn't want to acknowledge the difference between Teddy's and his.

_**I bet. You don't have to share it with any siblings tho… do you?**_

**No. Only kid here. Guess wat?**

_**What? Not wat.**_

**I hav a puppy and a white 2011 Charger! They got it for me.**

_**No way! Send me a pic.**_

PJ smiles as he thinks about the look on Teddy's face when she will see them both. He picks up Rafa and walks outside. Sitting on the hood of _his _car and pulling the puppy up to his face for Rafa to lick, PJ holds up his phone and takes multiple pics. One for Teddy and a lot for facebook. Beaming at the picture he sent Teddy, he walks back inside and waits for a reply. He doesn't have to wait long.

_**Awww. He is cute. Wow, your car is so much better than mine.**_

PJ feels some anger boil up within him. He tries not to show it in his text.

**Dad gave u the pickup? **PJ spots his mistake and quickly deletes it to show;  
**Bob gave u the pickup?**

_**Yeah. He and mom are still upset. Mom is crying in their room while dad tries to pack lunches. So who are they?**_

He smiles at the keen segway Teddy used to get the conversation back to his life.

**David and Emma White. **

_**What school you going to?**_

**Idk… South high or something. Why?**

_**No reason. Just wondering. **_

PJ knows that Teddy is up to something but he doesn't know what so he lets it slide. Suddenly Emma walks in and sits down on the couch silently. She gazes knowingly at PJ before he notices and looks up.

"What?" He asks. He doesn't mean to be rude, in fact he was hoping she took it as more of a comfortable banter starter. Lucky for him, she got it because she just keeps smiling.

"Who is the girl?"

If PJ had anything in his mouth, he would spit it out. Instead, he manages just to blush and shake his head profusely.

"It's not like that." He tries to explain but Emma is still smiling at him with that girl smile that says I-know-everything. He gets another message and looks down to see what it is.

_**You still there? Hello?**_

Unknowingly, PJ smiles to himself as he writes a reply. Only Teddy could be so insecure at longer than a minute gap between texts. Emma suddenly yells out.

"Aha! Caught you. Who is she?"

PJ realizes that he is smiling at the phone so he quickly tries to play it off as looking at the puppy but he knows Emma isn't buying it.

"Well… it's complicated." Is all he can say because that is all he really knows right now. He can't tell what is going to happen with his past relationships now that he isn't there anymore. He glances up at Emma just to see her winking at him.

"Trust me, if she making you smile even when she isn't here than it's not as complex as you think." With that, Emma stands up and starts walking away, leaving PJ to ponder what she meant.

_What do you think of the new characters? Kudos to you if you figured out the reference to two other tv shows that I love. If you figure them out and tell me via review and you are not anon then I will PM you some spoilers to the future of this fic. BAM! INCENTIVE TO REVIEW!_


	8. The Name Teddy

_**Here is another installment of my series. Please tell me what you think. Obviously you have guessed the ship i am going for but hopefully it isnt too weird. There is a line that the two former siblings are fighting and it will be up to them to choose which side they are going for. In this chapter, we will see both sides that Teddy is experiencing. Please review!**_

_**P.S. This takes place during the last chapter from Teddy's POV.**_

Teddy felt weird. She zones out at her locker and stares at something unknown on the ceiling. She knows something is wrong. She can feel it in her gut. Suddenly someone slamming her locker shut, snaps her out of her trance.

"You almost got your binder hijacked if it wasn't for me." Ivy raises an eyebrow at the unusually quiet Teddy. She sees Teddy's eye glaze over for a moment before refocusing on her.

"I guess I wasn't paying attention. Thanks." Teddy says softly. All the emotions she felt earlier this morning really took a toll on her. She cried hard the whole ride to her school. Thank god she arrives early because she went straight to the bathroom to get fixed up again. She has been walking around for three periods feeling like she needs to take a nap with a warm blanket on. It always happens when she cries; she needs to fall asleep after.

"Come on, we got to go to fourth. I can't have another tardy slip or my mom will freak." Ivy gently tugs on Teddy's arm to get moving. Ivy knows that Teddy has been crying because her eyes are still slightly red. She knows that Teddy will tell her what is wrong in her time.

Teddy nods and begins to follow Ivy when a teacher walks by with a slip. He stops as he passes by them and turns towards them.

"Teddy Duncan?" He asks, clearly bored with the chore duty he has had to do.

"Yes."

"This came for you." With that, the teacher briskly leaves towards the direction he came from. Teddy glances at Ivy and sees her interested gaze. They both read the note with intrigue. When Teddy's eyes skim over the note and see the words 'family emergency' and 'check out' she instantly feels like the wind has been knocked out of her. Stumbling back to lean on the lockers, Teddy tries to catch her breath. There is only one reason her parents would allow her to get out of school. PJ. She closes her eyes and listens to her ragged breathing. She feels a warm hand reach out and gently grip her shoulder. Taking deep breaths to try and calm her shallow breathing, Teddy opens her eyes and looks at Ivy. There probably won't be a better time to tell her than now when she is breaking down.

"Yesterday, we found out PJ was adopted." She says in barely a whisper. She timidly turns to Ivy and sees the look of surprise and empathy on her best friend's face. Somehow it makes her stomach clench even tighter in a knot. Finally getting her breath back, Teddy glances at her friend and finds her speechless. "I'd better go." She numbly mutters. She sees Ivy nod slowly before releasing her from her grip. She walks out of the school and into the parking lot. Before she knows it, she is home.

Teddy approaches the door and suddenly feels scared. She doesn't know what is behind the door. Maybe it is the thought that PJ wouldn't be behind the door that scares her the most. As her hand ghostly grazes the cold doorknob, her chest tightens. Anxiety. With a deep breath, Teddy finally manages to gather the courage enough to open the door.

Her breath hitches as she feels the harsh sting of tears hitting the air. Closing the door somewhat dramatically, Teddy rushes over to her parents as sobs ring through the air. In her gut she knows why they are sobbing so powerfully but her heart and mind refuses to catch up. So instead she waits for her parents to be ready for her question that is burning her mind. A minute goes by and slowly the weeping turns into sniffles.

"Where is he?" Teddy's voice says dangerously low. The room is silent with nothing to shelter her from the inevitable truth. She can't make her mom or dad make eye contact with her. Their eyes stumble from object to object in the room, hoping for something to distract them from their daughter in front of them, asking the most painful question they know of.

"Where is he?" Her voice becomes louder. The anger came out of no where but Teddy knows that it is misplaced. She is just mad at the situation and not her parents who are struggling more than she is but she can't help the volume of her voice. Something seems strange. As her parents form a reply and the sound of their voices register in her mind, her heart refuses to believe it. The result is like an out of body experience, with her mind desperately trying to force her pounding, hurting heart back into her body. Suddenly something falling on her leg grounds her and glancing down, Teddy realizes it's Charlie. She lets out a pathetic mew to get the young girl's attention and picks her up. Her heart breaks even more when the red swollen eyes of Charlie's meet hers.

"It's okay, Charlie. PJ will be back…" Teddy's voice dies down as she steals a glance at her parents. Her mom just looks frightened for a moment at her then goes back to sobbing. "Or not." She adds as an afterthought. The thought of not seeing PJ again brings her to plop down on the sofa with Charlie on her lap, absently playing with her curly locks. Teddy shakes her head vigorously.

"No. This cannot happen. Just this morning, I was helping him tie his tie-" Out of the blue, Teddy's body gives up and gives into the temptation of crying. Sobs wrack her body as she grips onto the only thing keeping her grounded. _No one should have to live through this kind of pain._ Teddy's mind goes blank after that thought. Slowly but surely, the crying turns into whimpers and whimpers turns into swollen eyes that finally close and turn to sleep.

The steady sound of the clock finally wakes Teddy up from her heavy slumber. Glancing at her phone, she sees it is 5pm. She is happy that her parents let her sleep because usually they wake her up from naps since they think it will influence how she sleeps at night. Tilting her head slightly up, she spots a fluff of blond hair resting on her chest that belongs to none other than Charlie. Despite the aching in her chest for PJ, Teddy lets herself be wrapped up in the warmth and seemingly happy moment. In an almost dream like daze, she grabs her phone and scrolls to his name. Glancing at it momentarily, she presses it and writes a simple message. She knows she misses him already but she has no idea why it hurts so much.

_**Hi.**_

**-**_**Teddy.**_

Suddenly with the courage of texting PJ gone, Teddy is left to nervously stare at her phone, willing a reply to come up soon. She feels a pit of anxiety arise when her screen says PJ. Somewhere, out there, PJ is somehow thinking of her.

**Hey. **

**-PJ.**

The simple message brings Teddy's nervousness to a halt. PJ has always had a way to calm her even when he isn't there. She shakes off the feeling that there is something more significant about that fact.

_**How are you?**_

Teddy glances around the living room, bored and waiting for his reply. She fights the urge to call him up and just talk.

**Okay. Things seem weird here.**

Her heart races as the idea that PJ may be just as miserable without her crosses her mind. _Calm down._ Teddy scolds herself for thinking such selfish thoughts. Instead of asking the question foremost in her mind, she settles on the second choice.

_**How is your new home?**_

Waiting eagerly to hear his reply, Teddy shifts a little to adjust the sleeping two year old on her chest. The steady sound of the Charlie's breathing relaxes her to a point where the sound of her phone startles her out of her apparent reverie.

**It isn't a new home. It's a new house. Foster parents seem nice. U should see this place tho, Ted**_**. **_**It is amazing!**

Hurt arises out of her as she thinks about his nickname for her. PJ is the only one who is allowed to call her that. Normally it would be weird for her being called a guys name but the way PJ gave her the nickname is more like an endearment.

_Teddy absentmindedly plays with her hair while watching TV. Something keeps nagging her mind. Maybe it's the thought that Cindy Fetch didn't invite her to her 9__th__ birthday party. She can't lie. It hurt a lot to be made fun of_ _being named a guys name like Teddy. She still feels her eyes stinging from the tears that had fallen just a few short minutes ago. The noise of a guy going on and on about the news is enough to start to lull her into a half sleep like state._

_Her head starts to slowly drift back as sleeps starts to claim her. Out of the blue, a shift in the couch's weight distribution startles her out of her almost slumber. She cracks her eyes open to see her older brother staring at the TV._

"_Why are you watching the news?" His high pitched voice annoys her inher half asleep mode but she ignores it to answer._

"_I'm not. Clearly, I am going to sleep. Now go before I tell mom you broke her lamp that you blamed on poor 5 year old Gabe." She murmurs. The response to her blackmail attempts is PJ whipping his head to face her with a pale look to him._

"_But- but… I didn't know that you- how did you?" PJ stumbles over his words. Teddy rolls her eyes and closes her eyes to go back to sleep, expecting PJ to leave but the couch cushions are still tilted towards PJ's body. It causes Teddy to be leaning towards PJ even more. Growling slightly to warn her brother on the danger of him being here, Teddy waits for him to get up but he doesn't. Finally opening her eyes, she is surprised to see him staring at her._

"_What?" She snaps at him. He is looking at her like there is something wrong with her. His eyes somehow soften when his eyes shift up to meet hers. Teddy can't understand how people can make their eyes do that. Can she do that?_

"_Are you okay?" His voice becomes a little less annoying with the soft tone. The unfamiliar kindness towards her from him startles her. Sensing the urge to cry again, Teddy sits up and glances away from his amazingly intense gaze._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Will you go away?" She whines as she stares at her hands clasped in her lap. She has seen her teacher do this when she was confronted by the principle. The couch cushions shift again so the weight is closer to her._

"_What's wrong?" His stupid 10 year old voice is still gentle with her, almost causing her to talk to him. She doesn't because she reminds herself that PJ is just a stupid boy. _

"_Nothing. I said go away!" Her voice reaches a very high pitch as she yells. For some reason a funny feeling forms in her tummy with the weigh of the couch returning to be focused on her alone. She doesn't like the pit the forms as she thinks about how mean she was just was. Glancing up, she watches PJ just stand there and look at her sadly. Maybe that's what mommy says are puppy eyes. Feeling very sad and maybe what they call guilty, Teddy finally speaks up after PJ turns to walk away._

"_Cindy didn't invite me to her birthday party because of my name." And the tears start to gather in her eyes as her vision of PJ turning around is blurred. He sits back down on the couch and Teddy lets herself be pulled towards PJ. With her head resting on his tiny shoulder and her small arm wrapped around his tummy, she feels the tears begin to fall._

"_She's stupid for doing that." PJ says as he strokes her arm. Teddy thinks that he saw their daddy doing this to comfort their mommy before so he knows what to do because it really is helping for some reason. His tone is soft and soothes her. _

"_Why are you being so nice?" She hiccups in the middle of her question. _

"_No one can make fun of you except me, Teddy." At the mention of her name, she thinks her eyes are watering up again. PJ probably saw her tear up again because he immediately tries to calm her again. "I think your name is special and awesome. Think about it, if you become a superhero then you can go by the name Ted so people wont know your true identity of Teddy cuz' they will assume it is a guy not a girl." The point being made surprises her so much that she begins to giggle at the thought of her being a superhero. It makes her feel better when he begins to laugh too. _

_They just sit there for a while, listening to the news whether man go on and on about the snowy whether. Once again, sleep is tempting her as her eyes start to drift shut. She closes her eyes and snuggles deeper into her brother's embrace. She senses him shift to get in a comfortable position. Traveling between a deep sleep and the cozy reality, Teddy listens one last time to PJ before deciding to go to sleep._

"_Good night, Ted."_

Teddy is startled out of her memories by Charlie jumping up and down on her stomach. Letting out a grunt from the air rushing out of her, she quickly texts a reply to PJ. Although the slight pain of being jumped on remains, what confuses her is the pit of longing that she feels in her at the remembrance of that situation. She desperately wants PJ to console her like that now, when she needs him to help her through this.

**_I will continue the conversation but I just thought i would post that little bit. What did you think? Which side is Teddy leaning towards? _**


	9. Gabe

__**Sorry for the lack of updating. I hope that this chapter lives up to the previous chapter. I must remind you to review because I love all the support and it motivates me to update. :P**

_Previously..._

_Teddy is startled out of her memories by Charlie jumping up and down on her stomach. Letting out a grunt from the air rushing out of her, she quickly texts a reply to PJ. Although the slight pain of being jumped on remains, what confuses her is the pit of longing that she feels in her at the remembrance of that situation. She desperately wants PJ to console her like that now, when she needs him to help her through this._

* * *

Teddy's curiosity is peaked by the aspect of PJ's situation being better or worse than her own. An uncomfortable sensation of concern nags at her stomach so much so that it becomes painful. She fears that PJ will be worse off for leaving. A part of her knows that she is being selfish for almost wishing that PJ would be missing her as much as she misses him but she can't help it.

**Bigger than yours.**

Teddy unleashes the baited breath that she didn't know she was holding in. But something about that bothers her. PJ is already starting to distance himself from her by saying that their house is now her house. Desperate fear clutches at her chest as she carefully sends a reply. She can't lose PJ.

_**I bet. You don't have to share it with any siblings tho… do you?**_

An idea suddenly comes to mind as Teddy grapples with the thought of losing PJ. Her parents are ban from trying to seek out PJ but PJ can come back to visit if he wants. Her last text summoned the idea that she should be the one to find out where he is so she can convince him to 'visit' them again. When PJ's answer comes back, she already has a plan in mind.

**No. Only kid here. Guess wat?**

Teddy rolls her eyes at PJ's lack of grammar while texting. He had always been one of those people who likes using text speak. She on the other hand refuses to give in to the idea that not typing one letter will make texting easier. There is a reason school corrects grammar. So on her reply, she corrects PJ. She smiles gently at the thought of him becoming annoyed with her remark.

_**What? Not wat.**_

**I hav a puppy and a white 2011 Charger! They got it for me.**

The desperate fear of losing PJ tightens itself around her heart. She knows that his 'foster parents' are trying to bribe their way into PJ's affections. It scares her to think that it might work. The thought also makes her inexplicably angry. She is tempted to send a very livid text to PJ saying that he shouldn't be bought out by the people who don't even know him but she reigns in her temper.

"Why are you so pissed all of a sudden?" A voice calls out to her, causing her to jump even though Charlie is still very much on her. She turns her head and glares at Gabe.

"Well that just made me mad." She points out. Teddy watches as Gabe walks over from the doorway of the kitchen and sits down by her. Her heart throbs when she remembers what memory she recalled up just few minutes ago. The situation is somewhat similar to that memory. Teddy represses her pained expression into a neutral one.

"No, I mean the one before I said anything. You were smiling before you frowned. Who are you mad at?" Gabe says while absently reached over her stomach to play with Charlie's feet. Charlie sat down on Teddy hard while she was intensely watching Gabe's hand and kicking it away. The two continued their game as Teddy thought about her answer to his question. Should she dare confide in her conniving younger brother?

"It was PJ, wasn't it?" Gabe speaks up after a minute of silence. This startles Teddy out of her thoughts. Glancing down at him, she finally sees the toll PJ leaving and not being related to them took on Gabe. His eyes are lined with a redness that has been no doubt from crying for a while and his face has become skinner already, probably from not eating as much. His usual mischievous gaze in his hazel eyes are replaced by a heavy sorrow that is felt just by looking at him. It makes him look too mature, like his childhood is fading too quickly. Feeling an overwhelming fondness for the poor boy, she reaches out and strokes his hair.

"What makes you say that?" Teddy says softly. Gabe sighs as Teddy fiddles with his hair comfortably and he relaxes into her shoulder. He wishes that they could have been this close without having PJ taken away. He really never knew how special PJ was to him before PJ was whisked away. His heart still is hurting with a pain that he doubts will ever be fixed. He senses his sister looking at him with her upset expression. She probably thinks she looks calm but underneath the very thin layer of facade is a tortured Teddy that is just as pained at PJ leaving as he is. They both were unprepared for his absence from their life. They were supposed to have another year with him!

"He is the only one who can make you smile so genuinely then make you that angry. And knowing him… he doesn't know he made you mad or how." Gabe glances up at Teddy and sees her expression falter to one of defeat. She always underestimated how perceptive he was to her and PJ relationship. They had… or have one that is unusual and probably considered endearing but odd. They always don't know how the other feels when clearly they should. Like the night after PJ left, he heard her go into her room and cry herself to sleep. That's when he knew things would never be the same no matter how much his parents had tried to explain to him that they wouldn't. He started growing up after that. He got rid of the large TV he and PJ had crammed into his room and gave away his game system. The old Gabe would have sold it overpriced but he just gave it to a classmate who doesn't have a lot.

"You're right. But even I don't know why I am mad at him." She confesses. Her surprise at Gabe's perceptiveness has worn off into a worn wariness. Teddy knows she has to step carefully around her younger brother. She bites her lip and tries to decide whether to go further into the situation she is in with PJ. Gabe has shown her that he knows more than he lets on.

"I might know, if you tell me what happened." Gabe's eyes flicker to meet her own before returning to watch Charlie. She too turns her gaze on Charlie as she carefully explains.

"I think PJ's foster parents are winning him over with gifts like a puppy and a new car." Gabe listens as Teddy's voice falters at the end of the sentence. He notes that she didn't mention that they were _trying _to win him over but instead that they _are_ winning him over. Suddenly he knows why his sister has been overcome with the outlook of being defeated and why she was angry.

"You don't want to think that he can be won over with the simple things like a car and a puppy." Gabe explains like it is the easiest thing to comprehend. Teddy tilts her head to signal that she doesn't follow his logic. Gabe sighs before continuing. "It took you most of your life so far to think that he liked you… if you thought that a new family that he might have known for 5 hours could have made him like them then that would mean that it wouldn't have meant that much to him to like you since you think it took him your whole life to like you… Does that make sense?"

Teddy slowly nods her head as his reasons settle down in her head. He is saying that she is angry at PJ for giving away his affections so easily when it did take him until she was 9 for him to show her any signs of him not being indifferent towards her. Somehow the thought isn't as unnerving as she thought it would be. She finally turns her attention to Gabe and smiles at him.

"Thanks, Gabe."

Gabe nods and gently pulls himself off the couch. He doesn't turn back as Teddy watches him go up the stairs to his room. This doesn't strike her as odd because lately Gabe has been keeping to himself a lot. Being introspective for such a young age is dangerous. He doesn't know who he is yet and PJ not being related has caused his life to be thrown into a state of confusion.

Teddy looks at the new message on her phone. The message strikes her as odd.

**Bob gave u the pickup?**

It almost seems like he is resentful or surprised that her dad would give her the car. It's not that strange to think that a 16 year old would get a car. So why does PJ seem to be on edge about it. She also notices that he used Bob instead of dad. Once again, he is distancing himself already and the tightening in her chest grows.

_**Yeah. He and mom are still upset. Mom is crying in their room while dad tries to pack lunches. So who are they? **_

**David and Emma White. **

She wants to hate those names. She wants to hate the people that own those names but she knows her anger is not right to rest on them. So instead, she focuses her energy and raw emotion to finding him. It is so frustrating to think that PJ is just within her grasp. She is talking to him but yet he is somewhere far away, where she cannot find him. Teddy texts back and prods further.

Her frustration grows when PJ gives a vague answer that won't help her. She thinks about letting PJ in on her plan to find him and bring him back home but something stops her.

_**No reason. Just wondering. **_

After four minutes of nothing, Teddy grows anxious. Did he catch onto her plan and is giving her the cold shoulder? Did something bad happen to him? Does he need her? Her thoughts are racing through her mind at speeds so fast, she can't dive into the emotions behind each of the questions. Her insecurity gets the best of her and she does something she has promised herself not to do. She sends a text before he has replied.

_**You still there? Hello?**_

Spencer explained to her when she kept sending texts one after another to him when he wouldn't reply right away that it is annoying to people who don't have iphone's to receive message after message when it just takes a few minutes to reply. So Teddy said to herself that she would not be needy and annoying to anyone else except to PJ when it was on purpose. A smile graces her lips as she thinks about his reaction to her sending him 10 messages in under 5 minutes. They all said the same thing. 'Hi'.

"Teddy! Dinner." Her mom yells out from the kitchen. The smell of pizza wafts through the air as Teddy gets out of her memory. Leaving her phone on the couch, she walks into the kitchen with a renewed goal to change.

_What did you think? I really wanted to capture what this story is about. How everyone has to grow up and how painful change can be._

_REVIEW! Thanks._


	10. New Beginnings

_**HEY! Sorry I have been absent lately and not updating. I feel bad but I will try to get this story done with respect to how invested you guys are. Im assuming that it will be done in like 6 chapters.**_ **PLEASE REVIEW! I need reviews to help me stay motivated. **

PJ warily walks through his high school. The halls are crowded and there is a lingering scent of cigarette smoke in the section where his locker is located. His locker is apparently in senior hall in the school. The school is richly painted blue and red along with a giant Viking on a side of the school shouting their school's pride. His old school was nowhere near this nice. It feels like he is in college or something that has tons of money to spend on the aesthetics.

He stops gazing around his surrounds to look at his new schedule. First period he has honors English, second is advanced Art, third is honors history then he goes to math studies. PJ nervously glances around his hallway to see if he can spot any of his classes. Transferring in the middle of the school year really sucks. He is going to be late to all of his classes because he is going to get lost. Looking back, PJ notices he has first lunch then he heads to health. For some reason he also has physical examination and then sports training as his last two periods. He never signed up for any of these classes and he has a weird feeling that his foster parents probably expect him to be a genius or something.

Still staring at his schedule, PJ starts to walk but ends up bumping pretty harshly into someone. Immediately he looks up and starts to apologize. He feel his heart race at the sight of a very beautiful girl.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to. Are you okay?" He nearly stutters but he holds his confidence. There is no reason why he should start out at this school being known as the shy kid. His floppy hair is flicked out of his face with a wave of his head. The girl starts to scowl but stops and cautiously looks around.

"It's okay. Just to don't let it happen again." She briskly walks away leaving PJ to wonder what just happened. It seemed like a very odd encounter but he is snapped out of it by the sound of the 10 minute warning bell. He leisurely strolls to his first period despite his inner anxiety that is rising with each step he takes.

With one minute to go, PJ finally gets to his class. He nervously looks around at the pairs of eyes examining the new student. He groans quietly at the sight of all the ridiculously gorgeous people. He quickly shakes his head of the insecurity and walks up to the teacher. He is balding, skinny and has a weird smile on his face.

"I'm PJ, a new student here." PJ tries to smile at the teacher even though he is becoming bitterly depressed at the aspect of starting fresh with making friends. He briefly shows the teacher his schedule. The man smiles and nods towards a seat near the middle. Keeping his head down low, PJ lets out quiet apologies as his backpack brushes by his classmates. He lets out a sigh of relief when he finally sits down. The teacher starts drowning on and on about Shakespeare and PJ can already tell this class is going be hell.

It's 3 pm and PJ walks casually to his car in the student parking lot. Letting out a long awaited sigh, he reaches his car and slumps against his hood. He can't help but let his mind wander but is interrupted by someone coughing nearby. Startled, PJ loses his balance and quickly falls to the ground. After getting up and grumbling some words of anger, PJ is surprised to see the girl who he bumped into in the hallway standing before him.

"Hi." PJ sticks out his hand to the girl but she just looks at it and does nothing. He feels a little awkward so taking his hand back slowly, PJ wonders what the girl is doing.

"Umm… sorry for the hallway incident. I couldn't really talk because I was in a hurry." The girl barely talks loud enough for PJ to hear but he can.

"It's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going." He shyly rubs the back of his head in an attempt to be less awkward.

The girl tilts her head slightly and stares at him. Her eyes suddenly light up as if an idea came to her. "You are the new kid, right?"

"Umm, yeah. I just transferred here."

"Oh well I am McKenzie." This time she does stick out her hand. Despite the inner voice in his head to do the same thing to her as she did to him, PJ shakes her hand.

"PJ." His senses are suddenly aware that a bunch of eyes are looking at them. Probably for two reasons; the car and the girl.

"Don't worry, you will get used to it." With that, McKenzie walks away. She leaves behind her a very confused PJ. He doesn't let it bother him too much because he hops in his nice car and drives it to his new house where an adorable puppy is waiting.

When he enters the house, he sees that Emma and David are starting to prepare dinner. They both look up and smile at him with those flawless teeth.

"How did it go?" Emma gently asks as she gets back to work chopping some onions.

"Good, besides getting lost like two times and being the only new kid there, it was good." He casually says. PJ sets his heavy backpack down by the kitchen counter and plops down on the couch. He doesn't have to wait five seconds before he can hear the jingling of bells come hurling towards him. Rafa jumps on his lap and eagerly seeks attention.

"Did anything else happen?" David asks. PJ wonders what his foster parents are getting at. They seem to be hinting that they know something special that he doesn't.

"Umm… not anything exciting?" PJ waits for one of them to say something to clue him in while he plays with Rafa.

"The school called and they said the coach of the soccer team talked to you today about joining the team because of your performance at your old school." Emma says proudly and glances up for a moment before going back to work. PJ can't help but feel slightly happy at the fact that he hasn't been at his new home more than a couple days yet his foster parents are already finding ways to be proud of him. A tinge of pain comes up when he thinks of Bob's face when he learned that PJ made the varsity soccer team last year. PJ quickly shakes it off, too reluctant to face those emotions yet.

"Well they did talk to me in my 7th period class. The soccer coach just talked to me about trying out for next year. He wanted me to go to a 3 week camp in Arizona with the team." PJ says. He stops and thinks about what he just said. The opportunity never really sunk in with him. Now that he is thinking about it, he must be pretty good in order to be asked to try out.

"That is a really great opportunity, PJ. I am sure colleges will be there too." David says brightly. "I played soccer too. I played throughout college but had to retire because of my studies."

Somehow that comment made PJ feel more at home. _Home._ He doesn't know what that means to him anymore. Does it mean that Teddy and Charlie and Gabe or there? Or does it mean that he feels like he belongs? A tinge of pain comes up when he thinks about not seeing Teddy again. Somehow he never really thought they were that close until she wasn't there anymore.

PJ texts Teddy and walks to his bedroom and lies down on his bed. He feels strangely vulnerable. He sends just a simple hi to get the conversation started. Minutes and soon an hour has gone by without a reply. _Why am I waiting for her reply? She shouldn't even matter that much to me anymore. _PJ tries to get the idea of Teddy ignoring him out of his head but it won't go away. The thought that she might not care for him anymore infuriates him. Why should he be the one that cares more and gets hurt more? He's always the one who gets hurt. Suddenly feeling braver, PJ makes a mental note to actually move on from his past life.

"I am not going to contact her. I won't let her into my head. From now on, I start fresh."

**What did you think? I know it is quite in my style to introduce OC characters as a way to intercept the main couple... but Im not sure where this one is going. What do you think? IS she bad or good?**

**REVIEW!**


	11. The Comb Over

**Sorry for not updating. Hopefully this little nugget of the story will lift your spirits. I beg for reviews. I need to know Im going on the right trail...**

Teddy had been busy all week. Her schedule was full with volunteer events and clubs and tutoring. Her mom was worried that she was pushing herself too hard but the only reason she had signed up for a nonstop week is because this week was going to be the hardest. It was the first week without PJ and she needed to throw herself into school in order to keep focused and not have a melt down. But now that it was the weekend, she found herself with little activities and she had already gotten her homework done Friday.

She texted Ivy and asked if she could hang out but Ivy couldn't because she got a D in a class. Letting out a sigh, Teddy fights to gain control of her emotions as she lies down on her bed. She misses PJ a lot. She misses the way he would barge into her room when he wanted something or try to make her laugh to screw up whatever she was doing. Deciding to do something to keep her mind off PJ, Teddy drags her laptop from the bottom of her bed and gets onto Facebook. To her surprise, PJ's update is the very first one on the news. She kind of expected him to stay off of it to separate himself from his old life. But what surprises her more is the update from him. It reads:

'_New family and a new life: I will forever hold everyone from my old life in my heart but it's time to move on. And what an awesome new life this will be. :]'_

And it has a couple photos of PJ on his new car with his puppy. Her heart feels like it is about to burst because that post means he is really is trying to move on. She closes her eyes as the tears struggle to get out. She can't cry every time PJ posts on Facebook, that would be pathetic. Instead of staring at a beaming PJ with his brand new life, Teddy clicks on his album titled Family. She knows sometime soon PJ will change that and the pain will sting more. Her eyes soften and she lets the tears freely roll down her face as she looks at pictures of her family with PJ.

Nearly half way into the album, she nearly starts crying when a picture of just her and PJ shows up. It was taken by her mom but it looks like a professional did it. She can't stop the sad chuckle that comes out when she remembers that when her mom heard PJ's friends all liked it, her mom went around the house all week pretending like she was a professional photographer. But the picture was amazing… It had the suns rays glaring only slightly in the camera and the field around them was lightly out of focus. Teddy lets out a small smile at the look on her and PJ's faces. She is actually on PJ's back and he is almost laughing as they look like they are about to topple over.

A wave of nostalgia nearly physically hurts her. She desperately wants to see PJ but he is somewhere she can't reach. All the memories of their childhood hit her but another emotion arises. There is a tickle in the back of her mind that insists that she can't live in the past but she really wants a different future. That thought scares her so she quickly stops looking at the computer and jumps up, ready to help with dinner or whatever her mom needed; Anything to keep her mind off that trail of thought.

Teddy races down the stairs and finds that she was bursting on a tense meeting. Her parents were holding hands and their knuckles were white. They glance at her with paled faces. She looks at them quietly before staring at the couple on the other side of the room. The woman is short and very professional looking while the man is tall and has a comb over. The woman gazes at her with some suspicion in her eyes but then it disappears. She hesitantly walks closer and sits on the only empty seat, near her parents.

"You must be Teddy." The man says, getting straight to the point and his tone gave no indicators of him being nice. She just nods as she feels the blood drain from her face. It must be about PJ if her mom's eyes are starting to redden and her dad is getting angry. The woman then stares more closely at her, like she is looking for an answer that Teddy might have. She nods and again the expression disappears.

"You are very pretty, I can see why PJ was so torn to leave." The woman says briskly. Teddy's face crumples in confusion as she tries to understand what the woman just implied but her dad setting a hand on her knee grabs her attention.

"These are PJ's social service agents. They are just here so we can finish up on some paper work. You don't need to be here for this." Her dad's eyes stare into hers, pleading with her to leave but she wont have it. If anything is going to be discussed about PJ, she wants to be there. She also noticed that there were no papers on the table or with the agents.

"I am okay here but thanks." Her voice remains strong despite her inner fears making its way up to her mind. Her mind is filling with questions but no answers take their place.

"As we were saying, PJ clearly has stated that no financial aid is needed so we must honor his wishes." The man begins again. More questions start to form that need answers. She sees out of the corner of her eye that her dad is fuming.

"I know what he said but I want to support my boy." His voice is raised with a tone that says he is not backing down and PJ is definitely still _his _boy. It reminds Teddy that her parents feel the pain of losing PJ just as much as she does, probably even more.

The woman shakes her head, clearly at the reference to PJ as her dad's son. The woman is starting to get on her nerves. Why can't the woman just be caring and understand that her parents need more time?

"Where is PJ?" Her mom's voice is smaller than she's ever heard before. Once again, the woman shakes her head.

"We are not able to disclose that information, I'm sorry." At the reply, she feels some of her hopes die and the shallow breathing that is a precursor to crying begin. For some odd reason too, the man is watching at her with debating eyes. And by debating she means that the man was clearly debating something in his mind that showed in his eyes. It makes her shift nervously and she starts gazing at pictures placed around the room as the tears trail down her face.

She zones out after that. She can't listen to the conversation because it to too agonizing to hear her parents beg for any information about how PJ is. The man and the woman keep rejecting their pleads and insist on her parents answering trivial questions. She doesn't notice that an hour goes by and soon the man and the woman stand up. Her senses kick in and she springs up too as she refocuses. Her parents hesitantly stand up and follow the couple to the door. Her dad can't look them in the eye as they all shake hands. Just as the couple are about to leave, the man looks back at her again. She's had enough of the couple's weird attitude so she will let this guy have it.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth or are my teeth not straight enough to be apart of this family?" Her words are harsh and her parents are staring at her like she is crazy but she ignores them. The man raises a hand at her parents and walks over to her. For a second, she is scared that he is going to take her away for back talking him but she stiffens and holds her ground.

"Don't worry, Teddy. PJ is fine. Don't give up." His words shock her because she expected to be chewed out for her manners. A hand is reached out to her and it completely catches her off guard so she shakes it without saying anything else. Her mouth just opens and closes as she feels something slip from his hand to hers. She does nothing besides grasp it and try to hide whatever he handed to her. His eyes sparkle for a moment before they return to their dull hazel color. And just like that, the couple leaves.

She stands there a moment and lets the shock wash over her. She glances at her hand and then bolts upstairs to her room. She hears her mom start yelling at her for the way she talked to the man but she shuts her door. Her heart feels like it is going a hundred times more than it is supposed to be. The thing in her hand turns out to be a piece of paper that wont stop shaking but then she realizes it is her that is shaking. Taking a deep breath, Teddy opens the carefully piece of paper.

**Colorado Springs.**

_Dun dun dun! Didn't see that coming or did you? PLEASE REVIEW! _


	12. Part 1: Arizona

**_This will hopefully be part one of a seriously emotionally charged two or three part chapter arc. I really want to know what you think about where I have put these characters. Do you think I am portraying them realistically... within reason?_**

_[__TWO MONTHS LATER...]_

PJ smiles as the Arizona sun hits his features. He closes his eyes and lets the warm breeze fill him with a feeling of content. The evening air creates an atmosphere of a beginning. It smells sweet but something feels off, like this moment had happened before but he experienced it with someone…

"Heads up, playboy!" A younger teammate named Trevor calls out. He quickly turns around and heads the fast paced soccer ball into the goal, past the goalie. A whistle blows and his teammates rush over to him. They all pat him on the back and give him high fives. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a line of colleges coaches looking at him. Some of them are shaking their heads, probably because of his nature moment, while others are smiling. He can't stop the giddiness of impressing college coaches.

"Take your head out of the clouds, playboy. They all look at us like that." Trevor says as he makes his over. PJ laughs and shakes his head.

"Oh please, you wish you had that shot." He shoves Trevor so it makes him stumble. Trevor glares at him before getting serious.

"You may get away with that zoning out shit at practice but you have to give it all you have out here. Those colleges the coaches are here from are high end and they give a lot of money to kids who have talent. I'm sure you understand how important the scholarships are with your deal."

PJ rolls his eyes at his best friend. Sometimes Trevor becomes too serious. "I was adopted then taken away, Trevor. Not abandoned with no money. And I know I have to be serious out here. I was just thinking…" His voice trails off as he thinks about what he was thinking about. He really wants to remember the déjà vu moment and whom he shared it with.

"You do that too much. Are you thinking about that girl again?" Their coach drowns out Trevor's teasing.

"Boys! Come here now. All of you, this is important." The coach, Marty, shouts out and immediately Trevor and him start jogging over to the huddle. Once they reach him, they pay attention to his words.

"I don't want to see anymore giving the ball away. You boys see those coaches with their clipboards and pens? They are writing down numbers they are interested in talking to and watching more but they wont want to see any of you if you keep screwing off. Now go out there and beat that team!" They all put their hands together and shout a 'go Tigers' before running out onto the field again. But right as PJ turns around to head to the field, Marty holds him back. "Not you PJ."

"But Marty, I need to be out there and show the coaches how awesome I am." PJ whines only because he has a more personal bond with the coach. Marty was one of the first teachers who made him feel more comfortable at school. He also helped him improve his soccer skills with private lessons.

"You've already shown them you are a day dream who can't keep his head in the game." Marty growls before looking up at the field as the whistle blows again. He kicks the field and is sprays turf at him. "Calm down, you will have another chance. This is only the first scrimmage of the camp."

"We have been here two days and they haven't seen us practice yet though. I thought they were going to."

"They are. All of the coaches have to go to all the other teams camps too. Some teams had to be here a week before us just to get watched. Now take a seat."

PJ lets out a huff as he sits heavily on the bench. He got a goal for the team! He should be out there. He can't help it if he got caught up with his past life. It has been something he has been noticing a lot too. Ever since he left the Duncan's whenever something reminds him of something in that life, he has to stop and think about it. But it is slowly occurring less and less. Hopefully they will stop all together in a month or so. That thought registers in his mind and suddenly his heart hurts more than it has in a while. He wishes that he won't think about the good things from his old life. Somewhere deep inside of him, PJ knows he doesn't want to let go of that life because of the relationships he had. But he has to move on. Two months ago, he promised himself that he let go of the one person tying him to that life.

Once again, PJ zones out. This time it is at the end dinner. All of his teammates are chatting about how incredible their win was but all he can think about is how his life has changed. Right as he feels a self-realization moment coming on, Trevor decides to pick on him.

"Stop thinking too much, playboy. Eat something. You are too skinny." Trevor smiles at him and then starts talking to someone else. PJ doesn't think he is skinny; in fact this is the fittest shape he's been in his whole life. It feels amazing to be able to run ten miles and be able to play a soccer match right after. It took all the two months to be able to say that but it was worth it. He looks down at his plate and frowns when he realizes it is empty. One thing bad about working out all the time is the incessant hunger. He feels like he hasn't eaten anything but he knows he just ate two pulled pork sandwiches and a huge side of fruit. Now he gets up from his spot and goes to the buffet table to get more. His eyes sparkle as all the possibilities lay before him. Another big side of fruit and a burger later, PJ actually feels like he is full. It probably won't last the night but whatever.

Time goes on and slowly people leave to go to bed. PJ and Trevor finally go to their bunks around 10pm. It might be early for not a school night but after a day of non-stop soccer, they eagerly hit the hay. PJ groans as his body adjusts to being comfortable in bed. His feet feel like they are swollen, his back hurts from standing, and his legs are stiff with sore muscles.

"Goodnight Trev." He calls out in the dark. Luckily Marty was able to get a good camp hotel because it is two to a room instead of four. Sharing a bed would be weird and awkward.

Trevor clearly has other plans than a good night. "Come on man, tell me about that thing you were thinking about on the field. It must have been good in order for you to stop."

He sighs and stretches while thinking it over. Should he tell Trevor? It might help him work out whatever he was thinking about in his past life…

"I don't know. I guess I just thought about this time when I felt the sun on my face and I was happy. It felt like something I experienced when I was still with the Duncan's but I can't remember with who or the details."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" The question is clearly asked about PJ not remembering his old life.

"I don't know. I want it to be good but something is making it bad. I want to remember this moment for some reason." His voice cuts through the dark and the silence. Another long minute of silence fills the air before Trevor answers.

"It must be about her then." PJ rolls his eyes even though his friend can't see him. For some reason, Trevor is stuck on the idea that he is always thinking about Teddy. He tells Trevor once that he misses her and Trevor just sticks with it. But Trevor's answer echoes in his head and it starts to make sense. Just as his mind is about to grasp that fleeting memory, Trevor interrupts AGAIN!

"Tell me about her. What does she look like?" His mind wanders as he tries to think about where to start. There are so many things about Teddy that his mind can't grasp but it makes her that much more wonderful. His eyes search the darkened room as he begins.

"She is kind of short with curly blond hair with small natural streaks of brown. She is smart, kind, and funny. Her eyes light up whenever she gets something right even if it is the nerdiest thing on the planet…"

"Sounds like someone I know." He knows Trevor is smirking because that is who he has become today; a kind of nerd. He just wanted to make this a new life and get his grades up. Teddy inspired him to so.

"Shut up. The difference between Teddy and I is that she is brave… I'm not." His heart hurts when he finally admits that.

"What do you mean playboy? You are one of the bravest people I know."

He sighs out loud. "I ran from my old life. I was scared that I would miss them that I would be miserable here but I wanted to love it here. I got a new chance to reinvent myself. Teddy has texted me so many times that I have lost count but I never text her back because I know as soon as I do, I will miss her and that life more than I ever have. I'm a coward."

PJ chokes as he feels the harsh air hit his tears. He's being such a baby and crying in front of Trevor but now it wont stop. He has to explain himself now.

"I even asked my new foster parents for a new number… They don't know the real reason why. I still have my access to all my old contacts and I can see when I get a text for that number on my computer but I never check. It would be so damn hard to see Teddy's messages. I just can't." His shame feels overwhelming when he hears his own reasons. They sound so stupid. He covers his face with his hands and wishes life weren't so hard. Why did everything have to change?

"Whoa. Umm that is intense." Trevor's voice is hesitant as he no doubt tries to process everything PJ has told him. PJ groans and rolls onto his back. His phone reads 10:30pm and he knows he will not sleep well tonight. There are too many awful thoughts circling in his head.

"I guess you really do like her." Trevor pipes in once again. He can't help the groan of annoyance that slips out. His best friend is really stuck on it.

"No! At least I don't think so. It's just that every time I think of her, I think of the great times followed by all the guilt."

"So what was the moment you thought of on the field?" The question asked comes out of nowhere for PJ and it takes him a minute to think. It is like Trevor is completely off topic. Or is he? Suddenly the memory comes rushing back to him and it catches him completely off guard.

"_I- I was siting on the soccer field after my first loss. It was about two years ago I think…"_ PJ's mind grasps at any detail he can remember. _"I was so upset because it was first time Charlie came to watch me and I couldn't make a penalty shot to win. My parents had left and I thought my whole family was gone. I think I was on the verge of crying when Teddy came and sat by me. I didn't know she was there until she put an arm around my shoulder. I remember asking her if Charlie would think I'm a failure. She said no one would think that because I always worked hard and it showed. She smiled at me after and told me that Charlie wouldn't remember anyway. I think I laughed. I wrapped an arm around her waist. We just sat there for a couple minutes. It was in the summer so the air was warm and the sun was just beginning to set. After the time went by right as were getting up, she hugged me and said that it was just the beginning of everything."_

Minutes go by and all PJ can hear is his own ragged breathing. He desperately wants Trevor to say something. Anything to make him not regret sharing that deeply person experience.

"Damn."

"Yeah…"

"Can I tell you my response tomorrow cuz listening to that just wore me out."

"Sure." His eyes start to drift close but he fights to stay awake and not be plagued by nightmares about his cowardice. He had so many great times with Teddy and his old family but as soon as he could he threw them away to escape any pain. He deserves his nightmares because he is sure he has caused more pain than he has faced_. _With that thought, PJ finally falls asleep.

**_I realized I stopped doing the good luck Charlie thing at the end so I am trying to incorporate it at the end of this arc chapter series again. Hopefully this isn't too cheesy. I really trying to explore the serious emotional turmoil that PJ is feeling since he has had time to think about how he was adopted. It is an intense event. _**

**_FURTHER ON: I will answer the question about why Trevor calls PJ playboy. It isn't for the reason that immediately comes to mind so hold off the immediate criticisms about it. _**


	13. Part 2: Home

_**Hey, hey, hey! Please give any reviews you want to, I am happy that this story is progressing. **_

The night wasn't as fretful as he thought it would be. PJ struggles to open his eyes as the sun light streams in and hits his bed. He stretches as he reaches for his phone to check the time. Immediately he lets out a loud hiss in pain. How in the hell do his ribs become sore when he did nothing to them?

"You too sore to play, playboy? Oh, don't worry about the whole sore upper body thing. It happened to me a while ago and the coach told me that he's figured a way to trick us into working on our stomachs without knowing." Trevor is sitting up on his bed, putting on his warm up gear. He grins at him with the classic Trevor smile. "That's why I've got my own little four pack growing in. Lady's love it."

PJ rolls his eyes and smiles at his best friend. He starts to sit up and instantly feels his muscles around his stomach protest. He closes his eyes and breathes evenly as he stands up. Even his feet are sore. He didn't think he worked himself that hard yesterday yet here he is, aching all over.

"You better hurry up. Coach is expecting us at breakfast at 7:15." Trevor finishes getting all his gear gathered up and stares at PJ. He stares right back at him before looking at his phone once more. It says 7 am.

"I slept in! Why did you let me oversleep my 6:30 alarm?" PJ fights to move as his frantic movements to hurry up become stifled by his sore body. He glares at Trevor out of the corner of his eye. It takes painful, careful motions to slip out of his pajamas and get into his warm up gear. The clock reads 7:08 am.

"You had a rough night last night. You needed the extra sleep." Trevor becomes serious again right while he is shoving his soccer uniform and other essentials into his large duffle bag. He ignores the comment, too distracted by being late.

"Let's go, Trev."

"Now that you have finished warming up and got that grub fully in your systems, I want you boys to focus on this game today. We are playing some team from Colorado too and I need all of you at your best. I don't want to see any messing around like I did yesterday. We've got more coaches attending our game since yesterday's game. But this is all for you guys so it is up to you to work for it. Now go out there and kick ass!"

Marty's voice rings out in his ears because the man was full on yelling at the end. PJ smiles as he joins in with his teammates in a ritual before every game, real or not. They all start grunting quietly and before becoming louder. PJ watches as Trevor jumps in the middle of the circle and howls extremely loud then everyone bursts out howling too. The noise dies out and the coach says rowdily for them to get out there. His spirits are high as he takes to the field.

He can't even feel his sore muscles as he is racing down the field with the ball at his feet. He has been out there for an hour already. His blue eyes scan the field carefully for options to kick the ball because opponents are quickly coming towards him. He finds that Carver, a kid his age, is open and prepares to punt the ball away from him but out of nowhere some kid comes blasting in and slides underneath him to get the ball. The wind gets knocked out of him when his body meets the harsh ground in one motion. The stupid punk kicked his legs out so PJ had collapsed.

It takes more than a moment for PJ to be able to breath again. He takes a fast gasp of air as it rushes into his lungs. He is vaguely aware that the whistle has been blown but his head hurts too so he doesn't know. Soon teammates are around him and he thinks they are going to take his air. Marty comes through and crouches by him.

"Are you okay, kid?" The concern is clear in Marty's tone. PJ nods before getting to his feet. More air reaches his lungs. "Don't worry, that kid is getting a yellow card and we are taking you out."

"No!" He yells out before he can think. He sees the startled look on his teammate's faces and readdresses his coach. "I mean that I am okay coach. Just took a minute to smell the grass. You know me, always the nature boy." The lie is so transparent but Marty lets it slide. He stares intensely at PJ for a second so PJ smiles weakly back at him. Marty nods slowly before yelling at the rest of the team to go back to the field.

"You know no one will think you are weak for taking time on the bench after that. You looked like you hit your head hard and that ass's shoes dug into your stomach."

"I'm okay Marty." With that, PJ trots away and heads to where the referee is waiting. His legs feel weak but at least he knows why he got the wind knocked out of him. His ears slightly buzz while he is trying to listen to what the ref is saying.

"-you get a penalty shot because of that." The ref blows the whistle and it does not help the ringing in his ears. He glances at the goalie and to his horror, he recognizes him. That makes him wish he wasn't on the field anymore. He hasn't noticed because his mind was focused on doing his best but he is playing his old team… his old life is coming back to haunt him. The whistle blows again and the ref comes over.

"You need to play the ball now or else you turn it over." PJ nods and swallows hard. He needs to stop being paranoid. Maybe he isn't playing them, maybe he is just crazy. That thought gives him the shove he needed and he walks measuredly behind the ball. He eyes the goalies movement and notices he is leaning towards his right…

It is a blur but PJ realizes that he already kicked the ball. The whole field and the coaches are watching the ball soar high and to the left. The goalie struggles to change directions and dives incredibly high for the ball. For a second he thinks that his ball might be caught and he is going to look so stupid but then, out of the blue, the ball drastically curves down. It actually goes in underneath the goalie's body. His team lets out loud howls and rushes over to him. They pat him on the back and someone starts to jump on him but he hisses as the pain starts to get overwhelming.

"Enough! He's been injured." Trevor's voice and wisdom makes PJ sigh with relief. He would have probably collapsed if anyone but tiny Jimmy jumped on him.

The rest of the game was quick. PJ's point had made the score 2-1 and with their tight defense, none of the opponents scored. The final whistle sounds and he smiles because they won and he was the hero of the game. The whole team lines up to say their respectful good jobs to the other team and nothing is raining on his parade. But the instant he reaches the coach, all the blood drains out of his face. It _was _his old team. The coach sends him a look like he wants them to talk before making his way past him. And that means his old teammates are following. He shamefully averts his eyes from his former friends as he says good job quietly. It takes a ridiculously slow ten seconds to get through everyone. They all probably send hurt and confused glances his way but he refuses to watch. He is such a coward…

PJ cannot get off the field fast enough. He jogs to the place where his stuff is and tries to seem not shaken up. He takes a glimpse at his old team. As his luck would have it, he catches the attention of the coach and they just look at each other for a second before making a gesture for PJ to come over there. PJ nervously looks at Marty and walks over to his old coach. His former coach walks towards a more private place and they meet in between.

"PJ. It's good to know you are okay." His former coaches name is Mr. Riley. He never really got to a more personal level like he has with Marty.

"I'm sorry Mr. Riley for you to find out like this. I'm sorry all those guys had to. They probably think I ditched them for a different team but you have to tell them-" PJ is interrupted by Mr. Riley.

"It's fine, when I saw your name on the roster I gave the team a talk explaining that it wasn't your choice to leave but your love of soccer was like their own and no one would expect you to quit soccer just because you left." Mr. Riley smiles warmly at him. He can't help but smile back. "You've improved a lot since I last saw you play. I'm impressed and I saw that the colleges were too. I'm sorry that Jason got too aggressive out there." The guy referred to was one of PJ's buddy's on the soccer team and it takes him an instant to wrap his mind around Jason being aggressive towards _him_. He knew that Jason always liked to play more on the edge of getting a yellow card but still…

"I think I will go talk to him." He says absent-mindedly. Mr. Riley pats him on the shoulder before gesturing to Jason to come over to them. When Jason reaches them, PJ sees that he is getting angry and he is glad Mr. Riley is here but then his former coach leaves randomly. _Great._

"What the hell, man? Why'd you swipe me back there?" PJ says angrily. He is not afraid of confrontation with Jason, the ass who took a dirty shot at him.

"No it should be me saying what the hell! You are the one who left without saying goodbye and ignored everyone from your past life to live it up in your new one." Jason yells loudly. People glance over in their direction but no one lingers so PJ replies.

"You cannot possibly know what I am going through! Getting told I am adopted, and realizing that the people I have loved and trusted lie to me is a lot to handle. I am just doing it the way that doesn't hurt the most." PJ says back, trying to defend himself. They both stand tall, daring the other to make the first move that starts chaos.

"It doesn't hurt YOU the most! I've seen the way Teddy walks around the school now that you have abandon her." That just knocks all the air out of PJ. Teddy is the last person he wanted to hurt and he feels guilty every time he thinks about it. He stumbles backwards only a step but that is enough for Jason to pounce.

"Oh, you should see her. For the first two weeks after you left she was all brave smile, but then something changed. A month went by and all us knew you had cut her out too because she wasn't smiling and acting the same. I talked to her once. I asked her why she let you change her that much. She glared at me but answered. Teddy said that she didn't know that you meant that much to her until you left but then it was made clear that she didn't mean anything to you after you left. She said that you were the last person she expected to turn your back on her so that is why you changed her. How does it feel to break a person that much that they go around looking so damn tired all the tired of the heart break?" Jason's prodding and harsh words sting so deep that PJ doesn't think they are ever getting out of his head. He closes his eyes and forces the tears to recede. His chest feels like four people are sitting on it and won't get up to let him breathe.

"PJ!" Marty calls out to him. PJ opens his eyes and blinks quickly to hide the tears. He glances at his coach and then back to Jason, who is smirking cruelly. He just turns his back to Jason and walks slowly to his team. They have already packed up and most of them are already on the bus for the short ride back to camp. He reaches his stuff and Marty comes up to him.

"You okay?" PJ nods numbly, the response just natural. "David is at the parking-lot waiting for you. He called and said that he needed you to come back for the weekend. It's fine too. There aren't any games this weekend and the boys are just getting the two days to hang around the camp. Just be back by Sunday evening. See you later." The coach seems in a hurry so PJ doesn't bother trying to talk about what just happened with him. He looks around and spots Trevor getting in the bus. It's too late to talk to Trevor about it so he swallows his pain and picks up his heavy bag to walk to the parking lot.

"Hey PJ!" David smiles warmly at him. It makes him sick to know that he doesn't deserve being treated so great. _I am a piece of shit._ Jason's words cloud his head as he hops into the nice car. When he doesn't give a reply to David's greeting, David gazes at him carefully before starting the car.

"Are you okay?" He is so tired of that question, and it doesn't make sense what it means anymore. So he does what he always does and nods. David clearly isn't convinced but thankfully the man leaves him alone.

The car ride is silent besides the quiet noise of the radio. He doesn't know how but he falls asleep. It feels nice not to be plagued by his guilt and pain but the sensation quickly comes to an end when David shakes him gently.

"We are here, PJ." David's voice is soothing and kind. He lets himself be filled with the moment's peacefulness, if only for an instant. He opens his eyes and sees his house before him. It was easy to get used to calling this place home and for that thought PJ is hit by a huge pang of guilt. He lugs the bag to the front door with David tailing behind him. His foster dad seems almost excited. He rings the doorbell because David is being weird and he doesn't have his home key. The large door swings open and PJ drops his bag immediately.

His head gets dizzy and for a minute he thinks he is going crazy but there is no way he is dreaming. He is in shock as he whispers the name.

"Teddy?"

**_Dun dun dun! I'm bringing them together for some interesting stuff. Let me know where you think this should go. :)_**


	14. The Journey

_**Here is another chapter. Sorry for the long wait. REVIEW!**_

Her heart hasn't been anything all the way since he stopped talking to her. Teddy stares at her computer screen, looking at directions on how to get to Colorado Springs. It is like three hours away so she couldn't say she is going to the mall but she doesn't even know if she is going anyway. It has been two months since PJ left, and a month and a half since he stopped texting or messaging her. The pain still lingers deep in her heart about being abandon by him. The fear of a face-to-face rejection has paralyzed her for the past weeks. Any thought of skipping school to talk to PJ is accompanied by the overwhelming hurt and fear. Who would knowingly drive to their imminent rejection?

"Teddy?" Ivy's voice comes from downstairs. Teddy lazily gets up, and heads down the stairs. She stares at her best friend for a moment before sitting on the couch, giving a hand motion for Ivy to sit next to her.

"What's up?" The tone that used to be there, the excitement and joy, is gone. Ivy gazes at her with sad eyes for a minute, and the silence is unbearable. She knows this will end with a speech about how she has changed since PJ left and how she should move on. But it isn't as simple as everyone thinks… or maybe it is, and she thought it there was something when there wasn't. Her head hurts as well as her heart. She glances at Ivy, waiting for an answer.

Ivy doesn't say anything; instead she drops Teddy's keys in her hand. Teddy looks at them, wondering so many things, and looks back at Ivy.

"Go. I've already told your parents that you are staying the weekend with me. They were all for it, hoping it would get you back to your old self. But I know only one person can do that. So go."

That is not the speech she expected at all. Her mouth drops, stunned by Ivy's insight to her thoughts, and she struggles to form words.

"But- But I don't want to feel that pain again. He will just want to push me away again." Teddy's voice is small, afraid of admitting her fears. Ivy shifts closer, and rests her hand on Teddy's leg. Teddy turns away, struggling to summon any strength.

"Then you show him what he missed out on. Even if you pretend to be strong, you will be there to force him to talk to you. He needs to explain to your face why he ditched you. Then you head right back here. No lingering." Ivy half glares at her but she knows it a protective, you-need-to-do-this-for-your-own-good glare. That gives her a little confidence, and she feels herself wanting to see PJ's face when she leaves. He needs to know how it feels to have someone leave.

"I'll do it. But can't you come with me?" She needs someone there to help her. She pleads to her best friend but Ivy shakes her head.

"I can't. I promised my mom that I would stay home and do homework so she would let me go to the concert we said we would see. You can do it. Now go pack, you have a journey ahead of you!" Ivy says the last part dramatically. It actually does make Teddy smile, and for a moment everything is okay. She nods her head, goes to get a bag of clothes, and food. She doesn't know exactly how long she is going to stay but she has to be back by Sunday night. She comes down the stairs, and hugs Ivy goodbye. She goes out to her beat up truck, and drives away.

The drive wasn't that bad. She had the radio on her favorite radio station, and directions on the dashboard. It took about three and a half hours but nothing she couldn't handle. So now she glances nervously at a gated community, wondering if this is really where PJ lives. Taking one last look at her map, she slowly drives into the rich neighborhood. She takes two turns then suddenly she sees the house that is all over PJ's pictures on Facebook. There is a huge garage, but PJ's incredible car is in the driveway. Just seeing that makes it all real. Nothing helps calm her down as her chest tightens with fear and pain once again. Taking deep breaths, Teddy pulls into the driveway, and gets out of the car.

Her legs have trouble moving; every step feels like it takes every muscle to move. Teddy stops when she finally reaches the door. She closes her eyes, and pulls everything Ivy said back to her current thoughts. She _has_ to remain strong and not let PJ see any of her pain. She presses the doorbell, and hears the ring echo through the large house. Someone is going to the door because she can hear steps. Teddy opens her eyes, and feels a rush of desperate panic course through her. She isn't ready to see PJ yet. But it is too late: the door opens.

"Can I help you?" A tall, blond woman answers the door. Teddy, very loudly, sighs. She is relieved that PJ didn't answer the door. Now she can leave without seeing him. She turns her back on the woman to go to her car, but the woman sets a gentle hand on her arm. The move startles her so much that she turns around, and becomes paralyzed by the kind smile on the woman's face.

"Are you lost?" The woman gazes at her, expecting a reply of some sort, but Teddy can't talk. Her voice is lost in this important moment. Is she going to say who she really is and see PJ, or can she lie?

"I-I am Teddy." She hears her own voice but she didn't realize she is talking. The woman's features instantly contort to surprise, then to a broad grin. The woman pulls her lightly into the large house. All the alarms in head immediately go off; she is going into a stranger's home! But her body has betrayed her all day, and it doesn't fail to betray her this time. The door shuts before she can even react.

"I'm Emma White, PJ's foster mom." The woman, now named Emma, sits down on the couch and offers her a seat too. All Teddy can do now is to head into her confrontation with as much confidence as she can pull out her butt. As soon as she sits, Emma slides away a bit and gives her a thorough look over. It feels like she is being examined for any flaw. She nervously smiles at Emma, and that makes Emma stop her analyzing and smile proudly at her.

"I knew you had to be something special." Emma says joyfully. Is she missing something? The woman acts like she knows something that Teddy doesn't and it bothers her.

"Excuse me?" Teddy says it as politely as she can but it still comes out slightly offended. Emma stops grinning giddily but smiles gently at her. Teddy uncomfortably shifts on the couch, waiting for Emma to answer.

"The first time I met PJ, I was so nervous. How do you act when a practically grown teenager is taken away from his family, told he isn't apart of that, then is forced to come to your home?" Emma asks, sighing and glancing a way for a moment. Teddy keeps quiet but observes Emma's reaction carefully. "At first, I could tell he was angry. He wandered through the house like it was a museum and looked at us like we were trying to replace his family. I wanted to get to know him but I didn't want to push him. We introduced Rafa, and that softened him up to the house but not to us…"

"What does that have to do with me?" Teddy speaks up, trying to get the story on course again. Emma softly smiles and it looks like she almost blushes but Teddy isn't sure.

"The very first evening, I caught him texting someone. He was smiling so broadly that I knew it had to be a girl. He told me later on what her name was… it was yours. You made him relax and that helped me get to know him. I knew you had to be a gorgeous, smart girl."

Now it is Teddy's turn to blush. Her cheeks heat up red as Emma laughs quietly. She can see how likable PJ's foster parents were. Emma has a kind wit that makes the awkwardness disappear.

"But then after a while, he started hanging out with other people and the smile didn't all the way reach his eyes like they did when he was texting you. I tried to talk to him about it, but he said it was too complicated and that you were too involved in his old life." Emma says. Teddy can tell Emma is watching her cautiously, waiting for a reaction. She wants to hold her features dead set on indifferent but the hurt slips back. She turns away, unable to look Emma in the eye and see the pity.

"He stopped having contact with all of us." Teddy says quietly. She looks back at Emma and is surprised not to see pity, but sadness and confusion.

"Can you tell me what he thinks is so complicated with your relationship?" The word relationship strikes pain and hurt into her heart but Teddy knows she wants to talk to someone about what has happened. The response is what she is afraid for. What PJ and Teddy almost had is almost incest in their minds so why wouldn't it be in everyone else's?

Teddy's mouth opens and closes while she tries to find an explanation that can make it seem less twisted. Nothing comes so she has to trust that her legs will sprint if the moment comes where Emma is disgusted.

"I- I was PJ's sister in the family where he got taken away from. For sixteen years I thought he was my brother, and he thought I was his sister. But then everything changed."

That answer clearly startles the woman. Emma blinks rapidly for a second and Teddy is afraid that Emma is going to scoot as far away from her as possible. Emma glances at the ground and then gazes strangely at her. Teddy assumes the worst.

"I'm sorry I came so abruptly. I should be going." Teddy stands up and heads for the door. She reaches for the door, and pushes it open. Pure fear and heartache return as Teddy stares at the person on the other side of the door.

"Teddy?"


	15. Choices

_**So sorry for the lack of updates and the kind of unannounced 'hiatus'. I just want to let you guys know I have not given up on this story and I will finish it. Thank you so much for those of you who have kept with me throughout this process. REVIEW! Please?**_

Every fiber of his body is screaming, shouting at him to run. It makes his chest tighten with fear, and has something to do with un-identified commitment issues. He's never thought about voicing his feelings to Teddy but here she is, at his door. Well he's at his door but that doesn't matter… All the blood is drained out of his face and it feels like his heart is going to pound out of his chest. He doesn't want to be scared and freaked out, but he is. It takes everything to not run.

"I-I, what are you doing here?" PJ's voice cracks, giving away his nervousness. He is really freaking out inside. He hopes that he doesn't show it.

David is just standing there, glancing from Teddy to PJ. PJ sees him look at Emma, who is motionless on the couch.

"I- I was just leaving." Teddy says in a hurry. She pushes past him roughly and nearly runs to her car but then Emma's voice rings out, stopping her in her tracks.

"No one is going anywhere. We are getting to the bottom of this to clear the air." Emma is standing at the door, and PJ has no idea when she got up to get there. His mind is reeling and it feels like he can't catch his breath. Emma glances at him and immediately her features soften. She smiles at him and ushers him inside while rubbing his back. He sits down on the couch, and looks up to see Teddy being ushered inside as well by his foster mom. Teddy sits down cautiously on the chair in front of the couch. He probably looked like Teddy when he came here over two months ago: scared and confused.

"Now, for David's sake how about we start at the beginning?" PJ can tell Emma is trying to get them to start somewhere-anywhere. He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. He can't find his voice or compose a sentence in his mind. Teddy seems to get that because she starts.

"I don't even know how or when it started-" Teddy gets cut off by PJ suddenly realizing what he wants to say.

"You were holding Charlie and wearing a light pink dress for a date you had with Spencer." PJ holds back a growl at the mention of Teddy's ex-boyfriend. Now he understands that he hated the guy so much out of jealousy he had not yet discovered. "I remember Charlie said something incoherent and you laughed. Your eyes lit up as you talked to her, and you were trying to make her say it again when Charlie pointed at me. You looked up and you still had that amazing smile on your face. It took my breath away."

PJ feels a smile tug at his lips and he is happy, just in that moment where he is back in that memory. It was so uncomplicated and easy. He didn't know how he felt and how wrong it was so it was simple to push it away. But now things are different. That thought pulls him back into reality and he realizes that everyone's attention is on him. He uncomfortably shifts in his seat, and he glances at Teddy, afraid of what he might see. His heart quickens when he sees her face in a similar trance, with a smile tugging at her lips and her eyes glazed as if she were recalling the memory too. He looks at his foster parents and his smile drops.

Emma doesn't have her smile that shows her perfect teeth. She is just sitting there, devoid of any emotion readable to him. It scares him to think what she is thinking about. This is uncharted territory to him and he can't predict the reactions of anyone in the room. He looks at David and is surprised that the man has a smirk on his face. Emma's gaze follows his own and she too is surprised at David's smirk. Emma leans into her husband and whispers something in his ear. Soon that smirk is gone and replaced by an unsure, pitying, small smile. It's not even a smile; it is more like a grimace disguised by an upward lift.

"So…" David's voice seems to snap Teddy out of her thoughts and she nervously shifts in her seat. PJ can't look over at her. Not after what he just admitted. What kind of a loser was he that he remembers exactly what Teddy was wearing when the first butterflies in his chest fluttered?

"So I guess we figured that out. Now- we have a couple of options that we can go from here." Emma glances at David once more before looking at the both of them. PJ can tell this isn't going to go well.

"Teddy and PJ, you guys could go your separate ways but get closure right here and now." David says and PJ can feel his heart sink. A part of him knew that might be what is happening but he doesn't know if he wants closure. Not seeing Teddy again? It kills him to think about it so he holds out for the next choices.

"Or, you two can work out what you think you have and we can help you figure it out too…" Emma seems less sure about that option but continues. "Or, we call Teddy's parents and let them intervene as well."

"No!" Teddy's sudden outburst startles him as well as Emma and David. They all look at her, and she shrinks down in her chair. PJ doesn't think that she will look at him until it is too late; his blue eyes meet hers and his breathing hitches in his throat. Teddy is the first to break their eye contact.

"My parents don't know I tracked PJ down and came here. They think I am staying at a friends." Teddy doesn't make eye contact with anyone in the room and PJ feels his heart ache for her. He doesn't want her in pain or to be ashamed. He doesn't want to be ashamed but he knows they both feel the same: confused and humiliated.

"Well, umm, I guess that leaves the two choices then." Emma says softly but PJ can hear a slight edge. He still doesn't know how his foster parents feel.

"What do you guys think we should do?" PJ's voice cracks as he struggles to maintain composure. There is so much pressure riding on this moment, on the decision of what he and Teddy should do. Should they bury their feelings and past or try and move forward, together?

Emma and David look at each other and it looks like they are silently communicating. PJ takes a second to turn towards Teddy. She still doesn't meet his gaze.

"I am so sorry, Teddy. I never meant to hurt you. I have been such a jerk. When I came here, I was still hurt and confused about being lied to about my real parents and I didn't know how to handle my feelings for you. I was angry with Amy and Bob and thinking about you confused everything. I- I thought that it would be easier to let you go and to let my old life go. I still haven't figured out who I am without Amy and Bob but I do know that I am better when you are with me." His eyes sting with tears. The images around him blur as the water clouds his vision but he can tell Teddy is now looking at him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he can tell David and Emma has stopped their silent conversing and are looking at him.

"I thought you hated me." Teddy's voice is small, afraid of being heard but he hears her. Uncontrollable guilt rises in him and his tears finally break through and run down his cheeks. "I thought that you couldn't stand thinking of me because I reminded you of your old life that you wanted to leave behind. I thought you wanted to leave me behind."

"I never wanted to do that! You have to believe me when I say that. I hoped you would forget about me."

"Why would I want to do that?" Teddy yells at him.

"Because you could never be with a guy like me!" PJ yells back. He has to take a moment to recover from his outburst. His face flushes with embarrassment. He stands up and begins to pace. It has always helped him clear his thoughts. "You are pretty, and smart and all the guys you go out with are the opposite of me. And I knew that you would never share my feelings."

_**So what did you think? This is getting intense, right? I hope this is worth the wait and I hope the next chapter will come a lot sooner than this one. Please, please REVIEW and COMMENT!**_


	16. Decisions

**Sorry for the wait but finally HERE is what you have all been looking for. Hope this is what you want, no matter how short the chapter. :) **

**PLEASE review and tell me what you think. Where should I go from here, in your opinion? **

* * *

_"Because you could never be with a guy like me!" PJ yells back. He has to take a moment to recover from his outburst. His face flushes with embarrassment. He stands up and begins to pace. It has always helped him clear his thoughts. "You are pretty, and smart and all the guys you go out with are the opposite of me. And I knew that you would never share my feelings." _

"What feelings?" Teddy asks with confusion laced in her tone. Her heart has been racing this whole time but now, with PJ on the verge of a confession, it feels like it is doubling its speed. She knows she is getting her hopes up and there is a real possibility of rejection, but she can't find it in her to care. Sure, she came here to be all cool and give PJ a piece of her mind but he seems to be punishing himself more than she ever could.

PJ stops pacing and stops in front of his foster parents. Teddy looks at them too, eager to hear their response to what they should do. Honestly, she has no clue how to read Emma since she told her about PJ and her being 'related'.

"Well, it seems to me that you two have a lot to figure out." Emma takes a deep breath and gazes at PJ. "But I can see that you both want more than you have now- and David and I will gladly support you two, no matter your past."

Teddy can feel tears come to her eyes. Even though she still has to talk to her own parents, which is going to be a lot more dramatic and tension filled, just knowing that they have Emma and David to back them up relieves her. She tries to restrain a smile from completely dominating her features as she looks at PJ. She needs to know what his feelings are. PJ turns towards her and her breath hitches in her throat when she notices a smile tugging at his lips too. She is tempted to run into his arms but she restrains herself.

"I need you to answer my question." Her voice is quiet yet all her hope is heard in that one sentence. If he answers the way she hopes he does, nothing will stop her from running to him. An expression of confusion passes over PJ's features and it takes a second for that to disappear and a smile to return.

"I- I really like you Teddy. More than anyone who used to call you a sister should but I can't help it. You are kind, smart, beautiful and unique."

That is all the confirmation Teddy needs before launching herself into PJ's arms. She caught him by surprise but as soon as she wraps her arms around him, he does the same. Her tears freely escape as she buries her head in PJ's chest. Not a minute into their hug, Teddy feels PJ gently tilt her head so she can see his eyes. His blue eyes cloud with fear for a moment and she realizes it is because of the tears.

"I hated myself for pushing you away but I just didn't know what to do. I am so sorry." Teddy laughs softly through her watery eyes at PJ. The big goof still doesn't get it.

"It's okay. I forgive you." When she says that, PJ gets a huge grin on his face that looks like it isn't going away. They just stand there for a second, letting the sensation settle in. Teddy's heart pounds in her chest when she notices PJ's eyes flicker to her lips.

* * *

**I know, it is really short but I needed to get done so you guys wouldn't eat me alive for not updating. :P Whatcha think?**


	17. Blissful Moments

_**So this is going to be a short chapter because I feel bad for not updating in a while, but this is all I've got so far. I promise I will keep at it but it's going to take some time. This is moment you have all been looking forward to and hopefully I haven't disappointed you guys. :)**_

* * *

"You are supposed to kiss her!" David says expectantly. PJ nervously looks at Teddy for a second but then decides to not wait too long. He feels his heart race when he sees that her eyes flicker to his lips. Carefully leaning in, PJ keeps his eyes open until his lips meet her. The sensation of her soft, wonderful lips on his makes him close his eyes and focus on the feeling. He has waited so long for this moment that it almost seems unreal.

After a few moments of bliss, needing air, PJ separates Teddy's lips from his. They stand there, wrapped in an embrace, enjoying everything. He forgets that there is a world around them until Rafa comes racing in and pulls him and Teddy out of their daze.

"Teddy, I would like you to meet Rafa." PJ bends down and snatches the puppy from the ground to show Teddy. Teddy immediately smiles wider and starts to play with the dog's paws.

"Hi buddy." Teddy says with a glowing smile that makes PJ's heart beat rapidly in his chest. Everything feels so perfect, with Teddy in his arms and his new foster parents supporting them.

"Well… I better get dinner started because I bet you two are hungry." Emma clears her throat and stands up. PJ lets go of Teddy and hugs his foster mom. She seems surprised at his sudden sign of affection but she quickly hugs him back.

"It means so much to me that you are supporting me. I couldn't ask for better foster parents." PJ says as soon as they separate and Emma smiles at him then walks towards the kitchen.. David stands up too.

"I'm glad you kids have it all sorted out. Teddy, would you like to stay for the evening? I know it is a long journey back so you can head on your way home tomorrow." David glances between PJ and Teddy. PJ still has a goofy grin on his face and it feels like it can't get any bigger even though he is even more excited that Teddy is going to stay. Teddy blinks slowly for a moment, clearly surprised at the invitation but recovers and smiles.

"Of course I would like to stay… If that is okay with you PJ?" Teddy glances nervously at him. He wraps his arms around her.

"Why would it not be?" He whispers in her ear. He feels her nod at David then buries her head into his chest. They just stand there for a while after David leaves, unwilling to separate after all this time apart.

* * *

_**Whatcha think?**_


	18. Reality

**Sorry for the lack of updates. :/ I just have not been motivated at all, strangely enough. But I made myself write this update after much prodding. I know it is shorter than I and every one of you wants but its the most I can do for now. Enjoy! And review!**

After everything he went through, the internal torment about his family and his role in their lives, having Teddy in his arms feels perfect. He wished he could have realized how important she was to him sooner, to spare her the pain he probably caused her.

"What do we do about _my _parents?" Teddy's body tenses in his embrace as she mutter the question into his chest. He closes his eyes and takes deep breaths, enjoying the sensation of being in their own little world. Hesitantly, he loosens his grasp on Teddy's waist enough so he can look at her face. Teddy's eyes won't make contact with his as he searches her face for anything that could give him an indication on what the answer should be.

"We enjoy this weekend while it lasts…" She takes a step back from his arms and stares at him with pain in her eyes, her mind probably thinking he is accepting their fate to be apart. PJ steps forward, closing a small amount of space between them. "And then you go back home and I go back to soccer camp. But I promise after the camp is over I will find a way to visit you. We will be together, Teddy."

Teddy practically jumps into his arms as he finishes that statement. He can't get enough of being so close to her and actually not feel like a sick creature for doing so. "You're stuck with me." Teddy giggles at his words. Nothing can ruin the energy and…love… running through him.

**Please comment and give ideas that you want to see happen in this story. It would help me a ton with my creative juices on low.**


End file.
